


Quantifying Gravity

by argentoswan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Secret Identity, Sexting, Steve Rogers is a Good Dad, Texting, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, aka the texting fic that nobody asked for, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentoswan/pseuds/argentoswan
Summary: It all starts when Tony is given a fake number and ends up texting a random guy from Brooklyn. Suddenly he's head over heels for someone he only knows as "Captain" and is entirely unwilling to tell him that he's Actual Tony Stark.It all starts when a random number messages Steve. Suddenly he's interested in someone for the first time since he left the army, but he sort of forgot to mention that he's a single father. Also, he doesn't even know who the guy is.Everyone else thinks they're both idiots.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 88
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is: the texting au that nobody asked for, because I'm a sucker for these fics and I wanted to give it a Marvel spin. This is my first Avengers fic, but it's an AU so if there are any mistakes I'm going to pretend it's my world building.
> 
> Note: there will be semi-explicit scenes/pics later on, but I will put a warning at the start of that chapter so you're aware of it.
> 
> General TW's: alcoholism, past abuse, PTSD (specifically related to the armed forces)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Texting Styles:

Tony

**Steve**

_Pepper_

Bruce 

_Bucky_

**_Natasha_ **

**_Clint_ **

  
  


Saturday- AM

(10:13) gonna have to raincheck on drinks tonight, but i can have my assistant arrange a little rendezvous later in the week ;) 

(10:24) **Who is this?**

(10:26) did you give your number to multiple achingly handsome gentleman last night? i thought i was special!

(10:31) **What?**

(10:34) …

(10:34) you aren’t jolene

(10:37) **No.**

(10:38) huh

(10:39) so this is embarrassing

(10:41) **You have the wrong number.**

(10:44) no yeah i got it thanks

(10:44) fuck i thought we hit it off last night

(10:45) sorry

(10:52) **It’s fine.**

(10:58) any chance you’re also a sexy blonde who wants to get drinks tonight? 

(11:06) **No.**

(11:09) worth a shot

Saturday - PM 

(5:39) that was kind of an asshole move don’t you think?

(5:52) **Wrong number.**

(5:55) no i know

(5:56) who gives out fake numbers nowadays? say it to my face next time jolene

(6:09) and now i can’t even get sympathy for it!

(6:14) **Don’t you have friends you can talk to?**

(6:18) ok rude

(6:19) first of all yes i have lots of friends fuck you 

(6:19) second of all i’m blessing you with my conversation and you’re complaining abt it? 

(6:20) u low on phone data or something? bc just fyi msg and data rates may apply

(6:23) **I’m sorry, I don’t understand why you’re still texting me.**

(6:25) im bored puddin pop 

(6:26) **Don’t call me that.**

(6:28) 2 l8 its ur contact name now

(6:31) **Please don’t make me a contact.**

(6:32) 2 l8 

(6:35) **What?**

(6:36) oh god

(6:36) r u old?

(6:37) am i texting some1’s grandma?

(6:39) **No. Are you misspelling things on purpose?**

(6:41) its called text lingo grandma

(6:45) **Am I texting a middle schooler?**

(6:47) oh fuk that was kind of a good burn

(6:48) only kind of tho im still convinced im infiltrating a retirement home 

(6:52) **I’m beginning to see why Jolene gave you a fake number.**

(6:54) W O W 

(6:55) ur rude for an elderly person u kno that? 

(6:58) **And you’re giving me a headache. Goodbye.**

(6:59) W O W 

Sunday - AM 

(5:20) **Are you still good to watch Peter tonight?**

(8:04)  _yes_

(8:05)  _for the 10000th time_

(8:06) _ why do you always get up at the asscrack of dawn _

(8:10) **Habit.**

(8:12)  _you’re allowed to take a break every once in awhile, stevie_

(8:15) **Not with a four year old.**

(8:16)  _touche. tell pete clint’s making pizza tonight_

(8:23) **He got so excited he did a cartwheel.**

(8:25)  _he can do a cartwheel????_

(8:27) **No. I’m teaching him first aid now.**

(8:29)  _ha!_

(8:30)  _gtg, i’ll pick up petey around 5_

(8:32) **Thanks, Buck.**

(8:33)  _anything for my baby bro!!!_

(8:35) **Still taller than you.**

(8:36)  _not with my stilettos on_

(8:37) **Not doing this. Goodbye.**

(8:38)  _:(_

Monday - AM 

(9:31) do u think pigeons get lonely at night?

(9:48) **Sorry?**

(9:51) at night, when there aren’t any humans around

(9:52) keep up grandma

(9:56) **I thought I was rude.**

(9:59) oh u r 

(10:00) luckily for u i find that interesting

(10:00) so?

(10:02) **So what?**

(10:03) pigeons?? 

(10:04) **I don’t know.**

(10:07) ugh nvm ur boring too

(10:08) **Sorry.**

(10:09) i feel like that was sarcastic

(10:11) **Never.**

(10:13) there’s that lack of respect i know and love

(10:27) dude pls im in the worst meeting e v e r im so bored

(10:29) **Again- have you no other friends?**

(10:30) if i said no would u talk to me

(10:33) **Probably not.**

(10:34) ur rlly mean u know that 

(10:35) **I don’t know you.**

(10:41) fine

(10:42) Sorry for bothering you 

Tuesday - PM 

(2:16) _Tony, where are you?_

(2:23) hey pep-to bismol

(2:24) _Tony._

(2:25) dont like that one? noted

(2:26) _Tony, I am currently in a meeting with three of our top investors._

(2:27) _A meeting that you were supposed to be at thirty minutes ago._

(2:29) damn, was that today? 

(2:30) _Tony._

(2:31) ok im sorry peps

(2:32) to be fair i actually did forget abt this one

(2:32) anything interesting happening?

(2:34) _Yes!_

(2:35) hmmmmmmmmmmm i doubt it

(2:36) can u give me the sparknotes version later

(2:38) _Come to the main conference room._

(2:41) damn i really wish i could pep but it’s kind of too far

(2:43) _Where are you?_

(2:44) mexico

_[ Calling - Tony Stark ]_

[ Call Declined ]

(2:47) _You did NOT just do that._

(2:49) pepper baby loml im sorry but i have bad reception rn :( 

(2:51) _Why are you in Mexico?_

(2:54) para una cerveza

(2:55) _Tony._

(2:56) :( 

(2:57) i needed to pick up a few parts for a project im working on 

(2:59) _No, you need to run your company._

(3:01) peptide! that’s why i have u u silly goose!

(3:02) email me the notes from the meeting and i’ll look them over

(3:04) _No you won’t._

(3:05) u know me so well. thats why ur in charge!

(3:07) _I’m going to kill you one day._

(3:09) love u 2 <3

Tuesday - PM 

(7:24) **I’m sorry if I was rude.**

(7:41) you’ve been sitting on that one awhile huh

(7:42) did you feel bad all day?

(7:44) **I spoke harshly to you, and I apologize for it.**

(7:45) **To be fair, we don’t actually know each other.**

(7:47) we could if u weren’t such a dick

(7:48) **I said I apologize.**

(7:51) ur right

(7:52) thx, we’re cool my dude

(7:52) i wasnt really upset

(7:53) actually, i take that back. i was aching for u all day

(7:55) **You had to make it weird, huh?**

(7:56) its a gift

(7:57) **You’ve mastered it.**

(7:59) hm

(8:02) **Are you alright?**

(8:03) what?

(8:04) **You’re usually more annoying.**

(8:06) aw, u do care 

(8:06) im fine, puddin pop. i did a lot of traveling today, guess im tired

(8:09) **Traveling?**

(8:11) for business. i was gonna stay the night, but the hotel’s kinda shitty so i might just fly back

(8:14) **That is a lot for one day.**

(8:16) u said it

(8:17) well as much as i’d like to stay and chat ive gotta jet

(8:17) thx 4 the apology, honeybear

(8:18) **Goodbye.**

Wednesday - PM

(3:04) good morning sunshine!

(3:07) **It’s three in the afternoon?**

(3:09) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*fuck off･ﾟ✧

(3:11) **That felt rude.**

(3:12) (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*good･ﾟ✧

(3:15) **It’s like talking to a nine year old.**

(3:16) close, im ten

(3:18) **Shouldn’t you be in daycare?**

(3:19) shouldnt u b in the retirement home?

(3:21) **Funny.**

(3:22) :)

(3:22) how old r u anyways? 

(3:25) **No.**

(3:27) oh come on that is the most general info i could ask for

(3:28) i’ll start im 39

(3:28) gonna triangulate my location with that?

(3:30) **You don’t have to be rude about it.**

(3:31) **31.**

(3:34) was that so hard? 

(3:35) **Yes.**

(3:36) baby

(3:38) **Were you really asleep until now?**

(3:41) yep yep

(3:41) i didnt sleep last night so i took a quick cat nap before getting back 2 business

(3:43) **You didn’t sleep at all last night?**

(3:44) uh, no

(3:44) im a night owl

(3:45) that’s what that buzzfeed quiz told me 

(3:47) **What on earth were you doing that kept you up all night?**

(3:49) ;) 

(3:56) oh come on u set urself up for that one

(3:57) anyways i didnt mean to i got caught up working

(3:59) **All night.**

(4:01) its very important work sugar plum

(4:02) **Doing what?**

(4:04) oh, u wont answer questions abt yourself but u want to know all my secrets?

(4:07) **You’re right. I’m sorry.**

(4:08) ugh stop being nice i dont actually give a shit

(4:09) im an… inventor of sorts

(4:11) **Of sorts?**

(4:12) nuh uh i answered ur question already

(4:12) i showed u mine, now u gotta show me urs

(4:14) **I’m a personal trainer.**

(4:15) :0 

(4:15) holy shit are you h o t ? ? 

(4:22) oh my god u are arent u 

(4:23) **Definitely not.**

(4:24) shut up. i can see it now

(4:25) abs?

(4:25) u r a guy right?

(4:27) **So what if I am?**

(4:28) my dude does it look like im complaining

(4:28) damn i didnt know i was txting a hottie 

(4:29) oh btw i am also a man

(4:30) **Wonderful.**

(4:31) im gonna pretend u meant that

(4:33) **If you have to.**

(4:34) fuck off

Thursday - PM 

**Group Chat: shield🛡️🛡️**

( **Steve,** _Bucky_ , **_Clint_** **,** **_Natasha_** )

(5:16) **_m_ **

(5:16)  **_mo_ **

(5:16)  **_mov_ **

(5:16)  **_movi_ **

(5:17)  **_movie_ **

(5:17)  **_movie n_ **

(5:17)  **_movie ni_ **

(5:18)  **_movie nig_ **

(5:18)  **_movie nigh_ **

(5:18)  **_movie night_ **

(5:19)  **_movie nigh_ **

(5:19)  **_movie nig_ **

(5:19)  **_movie ni_ **

(5:20) **_when?_ **

(5:20)  **_movie n_ **

(5:20)  **_nat!_ **

(5:21) **_you’re boring, clint._ **

(5:22)  _and annoying_

(5:23) **_nice._ **

(5:24)  _thanks lmao_

(5:24)  **_u all straight up suck_ **

(5:25)  _aw, babe im sorry_

(5:26) **_yes, we’re very sorry. babe._ **

(5:27)  **_shove off romanoff_ **

(5:28)  **_fuck! james she hit me!!_ **

(5:29)  _are you guys doing that thing where you’re texting each other while in the same room?_

(5:31)  **_well im sorry for wanting to include my bf and bf-in-law in this conversation_ **

(5:32)  **_i try to be considerate and all i get is betrayed by one and ignored by the other_ **

(5:33)  _steve isn’t with you?_

(5:33) **_he went home awhile ago._ **

(5:34) **_ like i said, ignored _ **

(5:34) **_baby._ **

(5:35)  _movie night?_

(5:36)  **_saturday night_ **

(5:37)  _movie?_

(5:37)  **_dirty dancing, duh_ **

(5:38) **_what time?_ **

(5:38)  **_why? you got a hot date, nat?_ **

(5:39)  _oh, is it that nerdy scientist dude?_

(5:45)  _oh rip sorry clint_

(5:46)  **_I formally apologize to Natasha Romanoff for making fun of her nerdy science boyfriend._ **

(5:47)  _haha_

(5:48) **_you’re next, barnes._ **

(5:49)  _D:_

(5:50) **Next for what?**

(5:51)  **_steve!_ **

(5:51) **Why do I have 50 unread messages?**

(5:52)  **_u were ignoring us_ **

(5:53) **I was making dinner for Peter.**

(5:54)  _mac n cheese?_

(5:55) **Bagel bites.**

(5:55) **He’s on a pizza kick.**

(5:56)  **_my protogé…_ **

(5:57)  _movie night this saturday stevie_

(5:58)  **_natasha can even bring her nerd if she wants_ **

(5:59) **Do you mean Bruce?**

(6:00)  **_B R RU C E_ **

(6:00) **_Rogers!_ **

(6:01) **Sorry!**

(6:01)  _this is why u cant gossip with steve nat, he’s too honest_

(6:02) **Am not!**

(6:03)  **_B RUU C E ?????? ?_ **

(6:04)  **_SKLDJADFJLK_ **

(6:09) **Clint?**

(6:10) **_clint and I are busy, we’ll text later._ **

(6:11)  _oh god nat killed my boyfriend_

Friday - AM 

(2:13) **What do you invent?**

(2:16) its pretty late sugar plum 

(2:16) shouldnt u be in bed? 

(2:17) **Shouldn’t you?**

(2:19) this is the middle of my work day, babe, im just getting started

(2:20) why are u up?

(2:21) **No reason.**

(2:24) all kinds of stuff. robots, computers, AI

(2:25) **What?**

(2:25) my inventions, sweetheart, keep up 

(2:26) right now im working on a couple of clean energy products

(2:28) trying to miniaturize a nuclear fuel reactor i’ve been developing to see if i can cut costs. the prototype i have now independently generates safe, clean energy, but at a super steep price. i want them to power low budget, multi-purpose goods- think spaceheaters and cheap cellphones that never to be recharged, things that’ll make a lot of people’s lives easier

(2:29) also u cant take any of that its patented

(2:31) **How smart are you?**

(2:32) loaded question there sweet cheeks

(2:33) **I can’t even fact check. I don’t know how I would google that.**

(2:34) i assure u its not on google

(2:34) **I’m sorry, I just**

(2:35) no no no its all good, im feeling pretty flattered rn, continue

(2:36) **You even spelled everything right.**

(2:36) hey!

(2:37) **Really, I think that might be what impresses me the most.**

(2:38) asshole :( 

(2:39) **I’m kidding.**

(2:40) **Really, that’s incredibly interesting.**

(2:42) its not lol 

(2:42) but thanks i guess 

(2:43) **I’m going to get some sleep.**

(2:44) feeling better?

(2:47) **Yes.**

(2:47) **Thank you.**

(2:48) no problem puddin pie 

(2:49) goodnight

(2:49) **Goodnight.**

Friday - PM

(8:13) brucey poo!

(8:15)  Yes, Tony? 

(8:15) watcha doin 

(8:18)  I’m with Natasha. 

(8:19) OH SHIT

(8:20) sorry for interrupting

(8:22)  Tony. No. 

(8:23)  We’re just watching Star Trek. 

(8:23) thought that was our show :(

(8:25)  I’ll always save the classics for you. 

(8:26) how romantic <3

(8:32)  Did you need something? 

(8:37) nah, im good. get back to smoochin

(8:39)  Really, Tony, you can tell me. 

(8:41) i dont want to interrupt

(8:42)  You’re not. 

(8:46) sorry

(8:47)  For what? 

(8:49) idk. bad night i guess

(8:50) an old coworker invited me out for drinks. i said no but

(8:51)  Is it one of those nights? 

(8:53) no, im fine

(8:53) forget it 

(8:54)  Tony. 

(8:55) seriously bruce go back to natasha

(8:57)  I’m coming over. 

(8:58) dont! seriously dont im fine

(8:59)  Can Natasha come? 

(9:00) uh, is that…. wise? 

(9:01)  She doesn’t mind, and I think you’ll really like her. If you’re not comfortable with that, that’s also totally fine. 

(9:03) fuck it

(9:03) it’s a terrible first impression, but an accurate one. bring her over

(9:04)  Alright. Have you eaten dinner yet? 

(9:05)  Why am I asking. I’ll bring dinner. 

(9:06) bruce

(9:07)  See you in half an hour, Tony. 

(9:08) …

(9:10) thank you

Saturday - AM 

(10:37) good morning light of my life <3

(10:46) **?**

(10:48) dont like that one? noted 

(10:49) **You’re up at a reasonable time today.**

(10:51) haha yeah sure

(10:52) **You didn’t sleep last night, did you?**

(10:53) dont sleep shame me

(10:54) what are u up to today?

(10:56) **Meeting with a client in thirty minutes.**

(10:57) ohhh are u gonna do some sit ups

(10:57) push ups?

(10:58) bench presses :0

(11:00) **I’ll be instructing my client to do that.**

(11:01) u dont wanna join in? work up a little sweat?

(11:03) **I am not feeding into whatever fantasy you’re working yourself into.**

(11:04) boo 

(11:05) **What are you doing?**

(11:06) ive got a mountain of paperwork ive been avoiding but my ~~business associate~ threatened to castrate me if i put it off another day so im gonna bite the bullet and do it

(11:08) **We can’t have you castrated. What would Jolene say?**

(11:09) ok still too soon

(11:09) and i’ll have u know those were special circumstances

(11:10) i dont normally get fake numbers

(11:10) im very pretty

(11:11) **I’m sure you are.**

(11:12) one of these days i’ll get u to flirt back

(11:14) **Oh, is that what you’re trying to do?**

(11:15) you’ll succumb to my charms eventually, random number

(11:16) **Sure.**

(11:17) **I have to go get things set up for my client. Goodbye.**

(11:18) bye!! go get nice and sweaty for me!!

Saturday - PM

(4:51) soooo… natasha

(4:58)  Subtle. 

(5:00) i like her

(5:01) i mean shes terrifying as fuck but

(5:03)  That’s nice. 

(5:04) im trying to tell u i approve, banner

(5:05)  That’s nice. We’re not dating. 

(5:06) when are you planning on asking her out?

(5:07)  Somewhere between tomorrow and never. 

(5:09) brucey

(5:09) u obvi really like her

(5:10) and she obvi really likes you

(5:12)  No she doesn’t. 

(5:13) she let u talk abt gamma ray wavelengths for like 20 mins 

(5:13) thats true love if ive ever seen it 

(5:14)  You were listening, too. 

(5:15) yes but im madly in love with u, its different

(5:15) or is it?

(5:23) u confess ur love one time and then u get ignored, smh

(5:25)  In the middle of something right now, sorry. 

(5:27) something thats more important than me???

(5:28)  Seeing as I’m currently holding a sample of batrachotoxin… yes. 

(5:29) ouch

(5:32)  How’s that guy you’ve been texting? 

(5:33) noooo i was making fun of u and natasha

(5:34) dont tell natasha that she would break my thumbs

(5:37)  Yes she would. 

(5:37)  You’ve been texting him a week now, right? 

(5:39) just cause im bored

(5:40)  Mhm. 

(5:41) shut up bruce i dont even know him

(5:43)  Still looking for a personal trainer? 

(5:44) i said i was CONSIDERING IT

(5:46)  You should ask Nat, she owns a gym. 

(5:46)  Or you could ask your boyfriend. 

(5:48) ok ignoring 

(5:48) nat? ;) 

(5:51) I  need to go. 

(5:52) ok. sorry. 

(5:54)  no not mad 

(5:55)  sorry 

(5:55)  spilled 

(5:56) ???

(5:57)  batrachotoxin 

(5:58) HAHAHAHAH U SPILLED THE TOXIC FROG JUICE

(5:59)  Goodbye, Tony. 

(6:00) HAHAHAHAH SEN D PICS

Saturday - PM 

(11:45) so what do u do when ur not working out and being a hottie

(11:52) **I feel like I’ve already told you I won’t be disclosing personal information.**

(11:55) are hobbies personal info?

(11:57) **Too personal to share with a stranger.**

(11:58) aw come on babe we’re not strangers

(11:58) we’ve known each other a week now

(11:59) happy anniversary btw

(12:01) **You have a very loose definition of ‘known.’**

(12:02) what if i promise im not a serial killer

(12:04) **I’d be concerned that the thought even crossed your mind.**

(12:05) ok then good news im not thinking about serial killers

(12:06) im also not one 

(12:08) **How reassuring.**

(12:09) c’mon can i have like one fun fact

(12:12) **You first.**

(12:13) ok

(12:13) hm

(12:14) i’ve had seven espresso shots today!

(12:15) **That is incredibly unhealthy.**

(12:16) but kind of attractive right?

(12:17) **I don’t really find heart attacks attractive.**

(12:18) pity, no one ever does

(12:19) **Why did you have so many?**

(12:20) long day, babe

(12:20) i had like twelve meetings and they were all super boring, i needed the energy

(12:21) anyways, that’s one of my hobbies- drinking coffee! ur turn

(12:24) **I was in the army.**

(12:25) oh no shit really?

(12:26) **For five years.**

(12:27) wow

(12:28) did you like it?

(12:29) **I’m not sure if you can really like the army, but I enjoyed my time well enough. I liked the structure.**

(12:31) im sure u did. wow

(12:31) thank you for your service

(12:32) **I wasn’t looking for thanks.**

(12:33) i know

(12:33) still. thank you

(12:34) **You’re welcome.**

(12:35) my best friend serves as well. air force

(12:36) **It’s important work.**

(12:37) i know

(12:37) makes me feel bad every time i complain abt my own job lol

(12:38) **Don’t. You’ve been forced to drink seven espresso shots today.**

(12:39) oh i know, real big sacrifice

(12:39) when did u leave? the army 

(12:40) **I enlisted when I was 18 with my older brother. We both served until I was 24.**

(12:41) and then u became a personal trainer

(12:42) **Well, there were a few more steps before that, but eventually yes.**

(12:43) cool

(12:43) so my whole espresso story feels wholly inadequate now

(12:44) **Only share what you’re comfortable with.**

(12:45) hey its not me that should be getting that warning bud

(12:46) not that im not incredibly interested, but why are u sharing all this with me now?

(12:50) **I’m not sure.**

(12:51) **It’s late.**

(12:52) need to sleep?

(12:55) **I won’t be able to.**

(12:55) hey i didnt mean to make u feel bad abt sharing

(12:56) sorry im not the best person to talk to abt this stuff

(12:56) **What stuff?**

(12:57) idk. serious stuff?

(12:57) u can tho. talk to me, i mean

(12:58) not that you need to or should or even want to, i know you dont even know me and i dont know you so this is kind of stupid actually but if you ever need someone to talk to that wont judge you i can do that

(12:59) no point in judging u when i dont even know u right? haha

(12:59) sorry this is stupid im going to go

(1:00) **Don’t**

(1:02) ok

(1:03) **Thank you. I appreciate that.**

(1:03) **I’m not sure why I dropped all of that on you.**

(1:04) i asked

(1:04) plus ive been told im a very trustworthy conversationalist. ppl tell me all sorts of shit

(1:04) although normally its bc theyre drunk

(1:05) **You can do the same.**

(1:05) **I mean, you can talk to me as well. If you needed to.**

(1:06) u know i was joking about not having any friends, right? i do have friends

(1:07) **Sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone you don’t know.**

(1:09) maybe ur right

(1:09) thanks

(1:10) **You’re welcome.**

(1:11) **I should try and sleep.**

(1:12) yeah, u should

(1:12) talk to u tomorrow?

(1:15) **Sure. Goodnight.**

(1:16) night

Monday - AM 

(5:13) **Good morning.**

Monday - PM 

(2:12) adlkjfadklsjf

(2:12) wtf

(2:12) why did u wake up at 5 

(2:14) **That’s usually when I wake up.**

(2:15) im sorry, are you a lunatic? have i been communicating with an absolute lunatic for a week? 

(2:16) **Habit from the army.**

(2:17) ok but hear me out

(2:17) five am????????????????????????????????????

(2:18) **I see you got a lot of rest in.**

(2:19) nah, just woke up from a nap. I worked until noon and then crashed without looking at my phone, sorry babe

(2:20) **You need to sleep more.**

(2:21) ah, that’s what the espresso is for

(2:21) third shot of the day! might try to break my record

(2:22) **You’re an idiot.**

(2:22) aw u love me

(2:23) at work?

(2:24) **Yes. I’ve got one more client before I’m done. They should be here in a few minutes.**

(2:25) oh yeah, work them hard, baby

(2:47) too much?

Monday - PM

**Group Chat: shield🛡️🛡️**

**( **Steve,**** _Bucky_ **, ** _Clint_** **, ****_Natasha_** )**

(5:22)  **_hey steve who’s espresso_ **

(5:23) **_is that supposed to be a person?_ **

(5:24)  **_it is on his phone_ **

(5:25) **Stop looking at my phone, Barton.**

(5:26)  _espresso??_

(5:26) **It’s no one.**

(5:27)  **_no one that u were texting for like an hour straight today_ **

(5:28)  _i’m sorry why does this stranger get a nickname steve?? i’m still listed as James Barnes in your phone_

(5:29) **It’s efficient.**

(5:29)  _i am your literal brother_

(5:30)  **_“literal”_ **

(5:31)  _oh fun are we making adoption jokes again?_

(5:32) **_is that why you were making that face earlier?_ **

(5:33)  _what face?_

(5:34) **_steve was smiling all weird at his phone earlier, and when i asked who it was he went red as a brick_ **

(5:34)  **_OHHHHHHH_ **

(5:35) **I did not.**

(5:36)  _c’mon stevie u have to tell us now_

(5:37) **No, I have to go give Peter a bath.**

(5:37)  **_you dont get to use daddy excuses for this one, steve_ **

(5:38)  **_spill!_ **

(5:39) **_or i could make him._ **

(5:40)  _okay i know contextually that shouldn’t feel sexual but_

(5:41) **I told you, it’s no one.**

(5:42)  **_cool, guess we’re hacking his phone again!_ **

(5:43) **No you are not!**

(5:43) **It’s seriously no one. Some guy texted me because he was given a fake number.**

(5:44) **_and u kept… texting him?_ **

(5:45) **Actually, he kept texting me.**

(5:45)  _and you… responded?_

(5:46) **It’s nothing.**

(5:47)  **_hold up, this guy was given a FAKE number and you decided to be his new best friend?_ **

(5:48) **It’s not like that.**

(5:48) **_what’s his name?_ **

(5:49) **I don’t know.**

(5:50)  _who are you and what have you done with steve rogers_

(5:50)  **_this isn’t going to end up with you on dateline right?_ **

(5:51) **We hardly talk.**

(5:52)  **_except for every five minutes when you’re at work_ **

(5:53) **Has there been a problem with the quality of my work recently, Clint?**

(5:54) **_someone’s deflecting._ **

(5:55) **Natasha is getting dinner with Bruce tonight.**

(5:55) **_that is the LAST time i’m telling you anything, steve._ **

(5:56)  **_BR RUR C E ???_ **

(5:56)  _aww nat why didnt you tell us!!!_

(5:57) **_because i’m just getting dinner with a FRIEND._ **

(5:57) **_friends, actually, bruce is bringing another friend with him._ **

(5:58)  **_aw damn why’s he bringing a cockblock on a date!_ **

(5:59) **_because it’s not a date, and you are going to shut your mouth before i sew it shut_ **

(6:00) **I’m going to go give Peter a bath now.**

(6:00)  _we’re not done with your espresso mystery man steve!!!!_

(6:01) **_i need to go as well. goodnight. fuck all of you._ **

(6:02)  **_go have fun kissing your nerd haha_ **

(6:02)  _clint, she’s actually going to kill you_

(6:03)  **_maybe so_ **

(6:03)  **_so, it’s just you and me now, huh?_ **

(6:03)  **_;)_ **

(6:04)  _clint. we live together_

(6:04)  **_oh really? how forward of you ;)_ **

(6:04)  **_;)_ **

(6:05)  _come help me with the dishes_

(6:05)  **_:( k_ **

Monday - PM 

(6:51) bruce wtf

(6:52) You’ve been in the bathroom awhile, are you alright? 

(6:52) u didnt tell me this was a date

(6:52)  What? 

(6:53) u are on a date with natasha

(6:53) sorry, WE are on a date with natasha

(6:54)  This isn’t a date! 

(6:54) NO SHIT IM HERE ARENT I?? 

(6:55)  Come back, Nat wants to know who I’m texting 

(6:55) n a t 

(6:55) no i need to leave i do not want to be the third wheel tonight

(6:56)  This isn’t a date. 

(6:56) when u said casual italian i thought we were going to olive garden

(6:56) not a FOUR STAR RESTAURANT

(6:57)  It had good Yelp reviews. 

(6:57)  Come back. 

(6:57) ok fine

(6:58) i’ll come back, apologize for interupting natasha’s DATE, cover the bill to give you both my metaphorical blessing, and then LEAVE

(6:59)  You are not going to do that. 

(7:00)  Tony? 

(7:01)  TONY STOP 

Monday - PM 

(9:13) you’re welcome

(10:22)  Fuck off. 

Tuesday - AM 

(9:13) **_Tony Stark?_ **

(9:14) Who is this?

(9:15) **_It’s Natasha Romanoff._ **

(9:15) **_I wanted to thank you for dinner last night._ **

(9:16) oh, hey natasha!

(9:16) np. sorry again for interrupting your date.

(9:17) **_That’s alright. It was worth it to see Bruce’s face when you left._ **

(9:18) in my defense, i did warn him of exactly what i was planning

(9:19) **_did he tell you that he couldn’t speak for three entire minutes after you were gone?_ **

(9:20) no he did not omg spill

(9:21) **_he just kept saying “i, um, uh, that’s” and drinking water. the waiter had to refill his glass three times_ **

(9:22) three minutes???

(9:23) **_i timed it._ **

(9:24) oh my god i should have stayed

(9:24) did you have a good time?

(9:25) **_i did._ **

(9:26) good good

(9:26) uh i would pretend to give you a shovel talk but to be perfectly honest im very intimidated by you so

(9:27) pls b nice to him?

(9:28) **_i will._ **

(9:29) yay thanks

(9:29) hey how did you get my number? did bruce give it to you?

(9:30) **_no._ **

(9:30) **_i’ll talk to you later, stark._ **

(9:32) D: 

Wednesday - PM

(5:13) i hate being the third wheel

(5:15) **I know how you feel.**

(5:16) my friend just got a girlfriend and she’s cool but im trying to make something to eat and they wont stop being annoying in the living room 

(5:16) and by annoying i mean happy

(5:17) **Do you live with them?**

(5:18) no i was trying to get some alone time in my friend’s house

(5:18) i come here to think sometimes

(5:19) but they wont shut up

(5:20) **You truly are a modern martyr.**

(5:21) thank you, i know

(5:21) god theyre grooooosss. im never this gross when im dating someone 

(5:21) if i ever am, you have permission to kill me

(5:22) **Thanks.**

(5:22) **Are they in the honeymoon phase?**

(5:23) babe they just left yesterday

(5:23) they’ll be honeymooning for a looooong time

(5:24) **Someone sounds jealous.**

(5:25) so what if i am? i never get honeymoon phases, my relationships always jump straight into that painful ‘we know each other way too well and now we’re miserable’ stage

(5:26) **I’ve never gotten through a honeymoon phase.**

(5:27) yeah it might be better to unpack that with your therapist and not me

(5:28) ok meal obtained, im gonna try and join them

(5:29) GROSS NVM

(5:30) **What?**

(5:30) they were holding hands :((((

(5:31) **Oh, how disgusting.**

(5:31) ikr? im just gonna eat in the kitchen fuck that

(5:32) **What’s on the menu?**

(5:33) breakfast 4 dinner!

(5:33) 

(5:34) **Did you throw that into a fire?**

(5:35) its good! its crispy :) 

(5:35) **I’m pretty sure the butter would just slide right off that. Like concrete.**

(5:36) ok asshole like ur a five star chef?

(5:37) 

(5:38) are you five?

(5:39) **A grown man can’t enjoy dino nuggets?**

(5:39) **A veteran can’t like mac n cheese?**

(5:40) u made fun of my toast!

(5:40) **At least my meal is edible.**

(5:41) nothing that shade of yellow is edible

(5:42) **Sorry, I can’t hear you, I’m enjoying my mac n cheese.**

(5:43) and im buttering my toast!

(5:44) “why are you rubbing velcro together?” THAT IS THE SOUND OF ME BUTTERING MY TOAST GO BACK TO UR HAND HOLDING 

(5:45) **They really disturb you when you’re trying to cook?**

(5:45) disrespectful right??

(5:46) **Completely.**

(5:47) lmao

(5:48) they’re cute together though

(5:49) **I’m happy for them.**

(5:49) **Is this your friend from the Air Force?**

(5:50) lol no different one

(5:50) i call this one my science bro because we met during a research project

(5:51) **You do research?**

(5:52) uhhhh no

(5:52) i mean i do, but not that project

(5:52) i was funding that one

(5:53) **Funding?**

(5:53) yeah

(5:54) **How long have you known him?**

(5:55) feels like forever. probably… seven or eight years now? 

(5:56) he’s a super smart guy. i mean, i know im technically the genius, but i dont think hes been officially tested so maybe his iq is a little bit higher than mine

(5:56) scratch that, not possible, but he’d definitely be somewhere close

(5:57) **I’m sorry. When you say ‘genius,’ you mean…?**

(5:58) i say what i mean and i mean what i say, babe

(5:59) **Can you take another look at the picture of the “meal” that you “made”?**

(6:00) low blow

(6:00) are u questioning my street smarts?

(6:01) **I’m questioning how long it will take poison control to get to you.**

(6:02) r u d e !

Thursday - AM 

(10:12) 

(10:12) it’s not burnt toast, but it’ll do!

(10:16) **Jeez Louise, did you take a Redeye to the Bahamas?**

(10:17) im going to ignore how much u just sounded like my grandmother

(10:18) and actually, redeye to california! i had a meeting

(10:19) **And you decided to stop for brunch first?**

(10:20) this is the meeting

(10:20) after this im headed to toronto for a dinner meeting

(10:21) **I’m struggling to understand just what your job is.**

(10:22) it varies depending on the day

(10:23) mostly i just make pep take care of things

(10:23) she’s my kinda business partner 

(10:23) well she was before she had to take two days off 

(10:24) **And now you have to go to California and sit through gourmet brunches. Poor baby.**

(10:25) its not all that fun once the novelty wears off

(10:25) the weather is nice here though

(10:26) hows it in brooklyn?

(10:27) **Cloudy, drizzling.**

(10:27) **Wait, how did you know I live in Brooklyn? I don’t recall telling you.**

(10:28) ur area code babycakes 

(10:28) im a manhattan boy myself but i still respect u dont worry 

(10:29) **Oh. Alright.**

(10:29) **How was the meeting?**

(10:30) its super boring

(10:31) **Are you still in it?**

(10:31) yeah it sucks

(10:32) **Pay attention.**

(10:32) but baaaaaabe

(10:34) :( 

(10:41) u suck

Friday - PM 

(1:01) _Tony._

(1:03) hey traitor

(1:04) _Are you going to call me that every time I take time off?_

(1:05) yup

(1:06) _Have you been texting random numbers?_

(1:07) ok who squealed

(1:07) rhodey, right?

(1:08) _This isn’t a joke, Tony._

(1:09) no, apparently its an interrogation

(1:11) _Explain, please._

(1:14) ugh

(1:14) some woman gave me a fake number at that dinner party in west village

(1:15) i texted it and it’s this guy from brooklyn

(1:18) _And?_

(1:20) and nothing! we text occasionally, nothing serious

(1:21) _Name?_

(1:23) idk

(1:24) _Tony._

(1:25) srsly, pep, idk his name

(1:25) we dont even talk that often and not abt anything important

(1:27) _I don’t like this, Tony._

(1:28) its not! a! big! deal!!!

(1:29) _Rhodey seemed to think it was._

(1:29) rhodey is a filthy liar

(1:30) _We’re worried about you._

(1:31) jesus christ you both have some kind of crisis filter on whenever you talk to me

(1:31) there’s a lot you should be worried about in regards to me and this is not one of them 

(1:32) _You should stop texting him. We can’t risk you letting personal information slip and this all being a set-up. What if she gave you that number on purpose?_

(1:36) _You know I’m right, Tony._

(1:41) _Don’t be a child._

(1:45) With all due respect, Pep, this really isn’t any of your business.

(1:46) _Everything you do is my business._

(1:47) Actually, it isn’t. 

(1:47) Lay off.

(1:49) _I’m only worried, Tony._

(2:21) _Tony?_

Friday - PM 

(6:02) 

(6:02) **I wanted you to be aware that I actually can make more than dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.**

(6:05) looks good

(6:05) is that all for u?

(6:06) **No, I have some family members over.**

(6:08) ah. dont let me keep you

(6:09) **It’s fine, they’re distracted. I think they’re trying to avoid helping me.**

(6:12) ha

(6:12) parents?

(6:13) **My brother and his boyfriend, and a close friend.**

(6:17) fun

(6:18) **Are you alright?**

(6:20) fine, why? 

(6:21) **You’re not really being a great conversationalist.**

(6:24) Well im sorry if im fucking boring you, you dont have to respond to me, you know

(6:30) **I’m sorry. I was joking. I was just concerned, and I phrased it poorly.**

(6:37) dont apologize

(6:37) im an asshole

(6:38) **What’s wrong?**

(6:41) nothing

(6:44) **Alright. I’m here to talk, if you want.**

Friday - PM 

(6:28)  _you alright?_

(6:31) **Fine. Why?**

(6:32)  _you’re about to murder your cutlery. you know you can just put the spoons in the dishwasher without trying to bend them in half first, right?_

(6:32)  _plus ur face is doing that thing where it gets all red and bristly_

(6:34) **It is not.**

(6:34) **Why are you texting me right now?**

(6:35)  _bc peter is halfway through his performance and if i have to listen to a four year old try to hit the opening notes of the circle of life one more time i will jump out the window, so i am not abt to interrupt_

(6:36) **Funny.**

(6:37)  _srsly stevie what’s wrong you’ve been tense all night_

(6:39) **Nothing’s wrong.**

(6:39)  _who’re you texting?_

(6:42) **No one.**

(6:42)  _is it that random number guy?_

(6:45)  _dont ignore me i am literally watching you do nothing_

(6:46) **It’s fine. Really, Buck.**

(6:47)  _we can leave if you want some time with just you and peter_

(6:48) **No, it’s okay. Peter enjoys having you around.**

(6:49)  _and you don’t? ouch, stevie_

(6:50) **That’s not what I meant.**

(6:50)  _i know_

(6:50)  _im here if you need me, though. you know that, right?_

(6:52) **Of course I do.**

(6:52) **Thank you, Bucky.**

(6:53)  _anytime baby bro_

(6:53)  _now get ur ass into the living room and grab your kid, he’s trying to tap dance_

(6:54) **He’s a multi-talented kid, Bucky.**

(6:55)  _he decided he wants to tap dance while doing a handstand_

(6:55) **Coming.**

Saturday - AM

(12:03) im an asshole

(12:05) **You said that earlier.**

(12:05) yeah, but i figured it wouldnt hurt to repeat it 

(12:06) so here: im an asshole

(12:07) **I’ll make a note of that.**

(12:07) **Are you alright?**

(12:08) im fine

(12:08) i had a bad day and it got to me

(12:09) **I figured.**

(12:09) **Want to chat about it?**

(12:11) you know when you’re not being a dick you are stubbornly nice

(12:12) **I’ve been told that.**

(12:18) this is weird 

(12:18) **What is?**

(12:19) this

(12:19) you, me, talking

(12:19) texting i guess

(12:20) you don’t even know my name

(12:20) **You don’t have to share it.**

(12:21) i know i dont, and i know i shouldnt

(12:21) its weird though, right? i kept texting you to mess with you bc i was bored and now its been- two weeks? and we’re still talking

(12:22) like thats weird right? 

(12:24) **We can stop, if you’d like.**

(12:24) no no no thats not what i meant

(12:24) i mean

(12:24) ugh

(12:25) i dont want to stop talking to you. and i think that might be a little bit weird because i dont even know you but i still enjoy talking with you. thats okay because im a little weird anyways- eccentric, thats probably a better term for it- but this is a lot of weird even for me, but despite that i still like talking to you

(12:26) sorry, im not good with mushy shit

(12:27) **Neither am I.**

(12:28) i figured

(12:28) i dont know what im saying

(12:29) **Is this why you got upset earlier?**

(12:30) yes

(12:30) no

(12:30) someone pointed out to me that this is a… strange situation, and i might have dwelled for awhile

(12:31) **If it makes you feel better, I have also been told that this is not the best idea.**

(12:32) ok

(12:32) so we both acknowledge that this is weird and maybe a bad idea

(12:32) what now

(12:33) **If you want to stop talking to me, you can.**

(12:34) i dont want to

(12:34) idk. i know you dont know me and i dont know you but

(12:34) its nice

(12:35) **It is.**

(12:36) ok cool

(12:36) **So… would you like to continue talking?**

(12:37) yes

(12:37) but im gonna need to change ur contact, you’re still listed as puddin pop

(12:38) **You actually wrote that down?**

(12:38) uh duh

(12:39) **That’s fair. I have you down as ‘espresso.’**

(12:40) akdjlskadfj thats fucking adorable

(12:40) **Just because you have an unhealthy obsession!**

(12:40) a d o r a b l e 

(12:40) but i need something new

(12:41) **I’m sorry, but I don’t know if I feel comfortable giving you my name.**

(12:42) thats fine i dont need it

(12:42) and my business associate would kill me if i gave u mine

(12:42) do you have any fun nicknames?? 

(12:43) **Not really.**

(12:43) c’mon, u must have some flashy army title

(12:43) i can call u sir if you’d like ;) 

(12:44) **That won’t be necessary.**

(12:45) lame 

(12:45) major general?

(12:46) **I was only a captain.**

(12:46) captain!

(12:46) that works!!!!

(12:47) **Does it?**

(12:47) sure does, cap

(12:48) name changed!

(12:49) **I guess I can’t complain about that.**

(12:49) **What can I call you?**

(12:50) dont like espresso?

(12:51) **I prefer good old-fashioned sleep, actually.**

(12:52) considering the time, i dont really believe you

(12:52) you can use anthony

(12:54) **Is that your real name?**

(12:54) yeah, but it’s not what i go by, so its still technically a nickname

(12:55) **Are you alright with that?**

(12:56) no offense cap, but i really dont think u can figure out my secret identity with that 

(12:57) **You’re lucky I’m not taking that as a challenge.**

(12:58) ;) 

(12:58) ok if ur gonna keep being crazy and plan on getting up at five am tomorrow, u should probably go to sleep

(12:59) **You’re probably right.**

(12:59) **I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Anthony.**

(1:00) ha. ttyl, cap


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: there is some brief sexting about halfway through this chapter, as well as a kind-of dick pick (covered by clothing but just so you know it's coming up!)

Texting Styles:

Tony

**Steve**

_Pepper_

Bruce

_Bucky_

**_Natasha_ **

**_Clint_ **

Saturday - AM 

(2:16) did that guy from midtown energy drop off the paperwork for the merger?

(2:18) _Yes. I left it all in your workshop._

(2:19) cool. thanks, pep

(2:20) also im sorry

(2:21) _Oh?_

(2:22) im not gonna repeat it

(2:23) _I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Tony._

(2:24) i shouldnt have gotten mad at you ok

(2:24) but to be fair it isnt really your business

(2:25) _We both know that’s not true._

(2:25) _But I’ll drop it, if you’d like me to._

(2:26) i would

(2:26) _Alright._

(2:27) _Is Rhodey still coming this week?_

(2:28) yeah, he’s back stateside on tuesday and should be down that night

(2:29) u should join us for dinner

(2:30) _Pizza and Jennifer Aniston movies?_

(2:31) everyone likes marley and me

(2:32) _Won’t stop you from crying._

(2:32) _I’ll try to clear my schedule._

(2:33) cool

(2:33) ok dum-e is abt to flip a switch that might blow up the tower so i’ll ttyl pep-in-my-step

(2:34) _No._

(2:34) dont like that one either? ok noted

(2:35) _Do not blow up the tower._

(2:36) trying!

Saturday - PM 

(5:52) 

(5:52) dinner :)

(5:54) **That’s just two cups of coffee.**

(5:55) :)

(5:56) **Anthony.**

(5:57) oh its hot when u get all disapproving 

(5:58) **Eat something.**

(5:59) maybe when im done working

(6:00) **What are you working on?**

(6:01) some clean energy stuff

(6:01) im just tinkering rn, taking a break from my actual projects

(6:02) **Right. Genius, huh?**

(6:03) ur words not mine

(6:03) what’re u doing tonight

(6:04) **Watching movies.**

(6:05) ohh, i see ;)

(6:05) ;) 

(6:06) **Anthony.**

(6:06) yeah, still hot

(6:07) what’s in the queue?

(6:08) **Right now? Finding Nemo.**

(6:08) **After? Probably Finding Nemo 2.**

(6:09) im guessing thats not ur choice

(6:10) **It never is.**

(6:10) picky movie night partner?

(6:10) **You could say that.**

(6:11) i feel that

(6:11) my friend- air force guy- is coming to visit and i know we’re going to end up watching something audrey hepburn 

(6:12) **Those are classics.**

(6:12) i know, i’ve gotten the lecture before

(6:13) at least hepburn was a looker

(6:14) **She’s not really my type.**

(6:15) not a fan of brunettes?

(6:15) before you answer that, keep in mind that i’m a brunette

(6:17) **She could have any hair color. She still wouldn’t be my type.**

(6:18) yikes, u hate roman holiday that much?

(6:21) **No. I’m gay.**

(6:24) oh, cool

(6:25) **Got a problem with that?**

(6:26) what? lol no

(6:26) don’t worry there is zero homophobia here

(6:26) im bi actually 

(6:27) **Oh.**

(6:28) yeah sorry i was just surprised is all 

(6:28) considering that you never flirted back i assumed you were straight

(6:29) **I thought you were joking. I assumed you were straight as well.**

(6:30) L M A O my friends would get a kick out of that one 

(6:30) no oh captain my captain i am very bisexual

(6:31) **Oh.**

(6:32) oh ;)

(6:33) **That’s not what I meant.**

(6:33) then what did u mean?

(6:35) **I’m sorry, I’m being instructed that I should be watching the movie right now.**

(6:36) how convenient

(6:36) enjoy the talking fish, captain

(6:36) we can discuss our homosexual tendencies at a later date

(6:37) **Anthony.**

(6:38) hope ur blushing!

Sunday - AM

(9:06) **_Stark._ **

(9:09) romanoff!

(9:09) whats up?

(9:11) **_Would you like to get lunch today?_ **

(9:12) not that im not flattered, romanoff, but aren’t you seeing someone?

(9:13) why can i feel u glaring at me from here

(9:14) **_You have good instincts._ **

(9:14) **_You’re a big part of Bruce’s life. I’d like to get to know you better._ **

(9:15) that’s… surprisingly sweet

(9:16) you’re glaring again aren’t you

(9:17) **_how could you tell?_ **

(9:18) a hunch

(9:18) i’ve got a break in my schedule from 1-2

(9:19) do u like sandwiches?

(9:20) **_that works fine._ **

(9:21) cool i’ll send u the address in a bit

(9:21) see ya!

Sunday - PM 

(2:13) banner ur gf is kind of scary

(2:16)  Natasha? 

(2:17) have u got any other scary redheaded girlfriends i should be worried about?

(2:18)  You saw Natasha? 

(2:19) she asked me to get lunch with her

(2:19) said she wanted to get to know me better

(2:20)  Ah. 

(2:21) what

(2:21) was it some kind of test?

(2:22) did i fail?

(2:23)  No, Tony. 

(2:23) oh

(2:24) its bc im tony stark right? 

(2:24) it figures that as soon as u get a gf they disapprove of me 

(2:25)  What did we say about your self-esteem? 

(2:26) that its just fine the way it is?

(2:27)  Natasha mentioned that she enjoyed your company. I told her you both should hang out some time. 

(2:28)  Please don’t tell her I told you that . 

(2:29) why, you scared of the big bad redhead?

(2:30)  You aren’t? 

(2:31) valid

(2:32)  Did it go okay? 

(2:33) it was fine

(2:33) we went to delmar’s 

(2:34) she’s cool

(2:35)  I thought you two might get along. 

(2:36) bc we’re both super cool?

(2:37)  Because she sees through bullshit better than anyone I know. 

(2:38) w o w 

(2:38) i thought you would be nicer if u got laid

(2:40)  TONY. 

(2:41) srsly getting your knob twisted should have eased some of that tension i can feel u grinding ur teeth from my tower

(2:41) should we try yoga again?

(2:42) I’m leaving.

(2:43) you dont have to announce that every time youre done texting me you know

Monday - AM 

(10:12) thoughts on aliens?

(10:15) **I’m not concerned about them.**

(10:16) that… is the most ominous thing you could have said

(10:16) what does that even mean

(10:17) **They’re out there, but I’m not concerned about them.**

(10:18) ok but like what if they invaded

(10:19) **They haven’t yet.**

(10:20) it figures u wouldnt give a single shit about aliens

(10:21) **Let me know when they make contact and then I’ll form an opinion on them.**

(10:22) oh you’ll be the first person i notify

(10:23) hows work?

(10:25) **Slow. I’ve only got one client at noon, so until then I’m just helping out around the gym right now.**

(10:26) mmmm r u wearing workout gear

(10:28) come on dont leave me hanging

(10:29) **I’m not sure what you mean.**

(10:30) give my imagination something to work with here, cap

(10:31) shirt, no shirt? yoga pants, spandex?

(10:32) **Shirt. Shorts.**

(10:33) you havent sexted before have you

(10:34) **We are not sexting.**

(10:35) well we definitely aren’t right now

(10:35) cmon i told u im not homophobic

(10:38) **That doesn’t give you the excuse to sexualize me.**

(10:40) fuck

(10:40) I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable.

(10:41) That was too far. Sorry

(10:58) **It’s fine.**

(10:59) no, its not. im an asshole

(11:00) **You say that a lot.**

(11:02) bc its true

(11:06) **No, it’s not.**

(11:06) **I need to go.**

(11:07) of course. bye

(11:08) sorry again. 

Monday - AM 

**Group Chat: shield🛡️🛡️**

**( **Steve,**** _ Bucky _ **, ** _Clint_** **, ****_Natasha_** )**

(10:30)  **_nat have you got eyes on this_ **

(10:31) **_roger that, barton._ **

(10:32)  _eyes on what??_

(10:33)  **_steve is flustered_ **

(10:34)  _is he on his phone again?_

(10:35) **_he was. now he’s wandering around the ellipticals like a lost, blushing puppy_ **

(10:36) **Stop watching me.**

(10:37)  **_we can see u from the office_ **

(10:38) _ what did espresso do now? _

(10:39) **His name isn’t espresso.**

(10:40) **_you know his name now?_ **

(10:41) **Yes.**

(10:42)  _jesus christ steve did u give him your social security number too?_

(10:44) **He doesn’t know my name.**

(10:45)  **_he’s still got u blushing red as a fire engine though_ **

(10:45) **_this is jeremy lee all over again_ **

(10:46)  _omg i remember him steve had the biggest crush lol_

(10:47) **I did not have a crush on Private Lee.**

(10:48)  **_you sure did have a lot of private meetings with him…_ **

(10:49) **Those were performance reviews. You should remember those, none of you ever did well on them.**

(10:49) **Except you, Natasha.**

(10:50) **_thank you, captain_ **

(10:51)  **_name one thing i did wrong!_ **

(10:52) **Project Blanket Fort.**

(10:53)  **_ok i blame james for that one_ **

(10:53)  _that was fully your idea, clint._

(10:54)  **_you wanted to make it two stories_ **

(10:55)  _i thought we were making fun of steve?_

(10:56)  **_i can make fun of you both simultaneously_ **

(10:57) **_you’re both idiots._ **

(10:58)  **_hey natasha how’s bruce?_ **

(10:59) **_he’s fine, thank you for asking._ **

(11:00)  **_see that was easy_ **

(11:00)  **_steve your turn! how’s espresso?_ **

(11:02) **I don’t want to discuss this.**

(11:03)  **_if you need to take a call from him, the back room has a lock_ **

(11:04) **I told you I don’t want to discuss this, Clint. Back off.**

(11:05)  **_okay no need for the attitude captain rogers_ **

(11:06)  _clint._

(11:06)  **_what? am i not allowed to tease him anymore? i was under the assumption that we were all friends._ **

(11:07) **_you’re an idiot._ **

(11:08)  **_we’re sitting in the same office, say it to my face_ **

(11:09) **_fine._ **

(11:10)  _Steve?_

(11:11) **_he left._ **

(11:11)  **_i’m not going after him_ **

(11:12) **_you most certainly are not_ **

(11:12) **_he needs to cool off before his client comes_ **

(11:13) **_i’ll watch him, james_ **

(11:14)  _thanks nat_

(11:14)  _clint, babe, i’m going to kick your ass when you get home._

(11:15)  **_oh sure im the bad guy again. whatever._ **

(11:16)  _clint_

(11:17)  **_turning my phone off_ **

(11:17)  _come on clint_

(11:18) **_it’s alright, james, i’ll watch him too._ **

(11:19)  _ugh_

(11:20)  _thanks nat._

(11:21)  **_of course._ **

Monday - PM 

(9:16) **Can we talk?**

(9:24) yes of course 

(9:24) i’m so sorry about earlier

(9:24) that was completely inappropriate of me and i shouldn’t have done it

(9:26) **No, it’s fine.**

(9:26) **I reacted too harshly.**

(9:27) no you didn’t i was being so rude

(9:27) it won’t happen again i promise

(9:31) **That’s a shame.**

(9:35) im sorry

(9:35) im getting whiplash rn

(9:37) **You caught me off guard earlier.**

(9:38) **Also, I was at work.**

(9:39) ive never been good at reading situations right

(9:39) so wait do u mean you’re okay with it?

(9:41) **Okay with what?**

(9:42) you know what

(9:43) **I don’t really understand it.**

(9:43) **You don’t even know what I look like.**

(9:44) im a genius, remember? i have a good imagination

(9:44) for example: every time you talk about work, all i can think about is how flushed and sweaty you probably get during your workouts 

(9:45) god, you’ve probably got a great ass, don’t you?

(9:46) **I don’t.**

(9:47) no no u cant be shy 

(9:47) own it, babe

(9:50) **Alright.**

(9:50) 

(9:51) holy fucking shit

(9:52) **Is this alright?**

(9:52) fuck of course it’s okay

(9:52) just

(9:52) wait

(9:54) okay

(9:54) sorry i had to go somewhere more private

(9:55) captain. you’ve been holding out on me

(9:56) **I thought a picture would give you something to work with.**

(9:57) oh, i have plenty to work with now. 

(9:57) jesus, i could wash my laundry on you

(9:58) wish i could touch you

(9:59) **I wish you could too.**

(10:00) fuck

(10:01) 

(10:01) really glad i went somewhere more private

(10:02) **Jesus, Anthony**

(10:02) oh and im also really glad i gave you my real name fuck

(10:03) **Do you like it when I call you Anthony?**

(10:03) oh my god

(10:04) listen

(10:04) please say no if you want

(10:05) **?**

(10:05) can i call you?

(10:07) nvm

(10:08) **Yes.**

(10:08) what?

(10:09) **You can call me.**

(10:09) are you sure?

(10:10) **Yes, Anthony.**

[ Calling - captain🔥🔥 ]

“... Hello?” 

**“Hi.”**

“Oh. Heh, I didn’t expect- sorry, you have a nice voice.”

**“Yeah?”**

“Stop laughing.”

**“I’m not.”**

“No, but I can hear you smiling.”

**“Does it sound as nice as my voice?”**

“Oh, shut up, asshole. Do you- I said _shut up_ \- do you think you can distract me that easily?”

**“Distract me from what?”**

“We are going to have phone sex.”

**“I- oh.”**

“There he is.”

**“Uh, that’s, uh-”**

“Is that okay?”

**“Yes, I- yes.”**

“Are you sure?”

**“Yes.**

“Alright.”

**“... What now?”**

“Well, since you’re the captain, I think it’s only fair I listen to your orders, hm?”

**“Oh, golly, uh-”**

“Did you just say-”

**“What? No. Uh- actually, do you think maybe- do you think maybe you could take the lead?”**

“If you want me to.”

**“Yes. Please.”**

“Is the shirt still off?”

**“Yes.”**

“Good. Don’t want to keep something like that covered up, hm? God, I wish I could touch you.”

**“You- uh-”**

“Wanna know what I want to do to you, Cap?”

**“Uh?”**

“I want to grab your hips- hard- and pull you close. You wanted to follow my orders, so you’d be fine with me being a little rough, hm?”

**“Oh-”**

“I want to touch you. Everywhere. Your abs, up to your chest, down your arms- I’ll bet you have muscles everywhere, hm?”

**“** **_Jeez_ ** **-”**

“Are you hard?”

**“Yes.”**

“Touch yourself.”

**“-!”**

“Slowly. Close your eyes, pretend it’s me. I would be gentle, Captain. My hand on your cock, nice and slow, steady.”

**“Anthony-”**

“Oh, I- yes, please keep saying my name.”

**“** **_Anthony_ ** **.”**

_“_ Captain.”

**“Fuck!”**

“Slow and steady, Captain, picking up the pace. I’m touching myself, too. I- ah- want to suck your dick.” 

**“Anthony.”**

“I could take it all, you know, I’m very talented like that, nonexistent gag reflex, that’s me, I could take you all the way down- want you in my mouth-”

**“Oh, ah-”**

“Are you jerking yourself off, Captain? Are you jerking yourself off while I tell you how much I want to suck your cock, want you to- ah- fuck my mouth? Are you picturing me down on my knees, _worshiping you_ -”

**“Ah!”**

“Oh, fuck, Cap- ah-”

**“...”**

“...”

**“...”**

“Huh.”

**“Huh?”**

“Did you-?”

**“Yes. You?”**

“Ha. Yes.”

**“Good.”**

“Yeah. That was-”

**“Good.”**

“Yeah. Ha, sorry, I’m not very coherent right now.”

**“That’s alright. Me neither.”**

“Ha. So.”

**“... So.”**

“... So do you come here often?”

**“Oh, my god.”**

“What? I’m trying to make this less awkward.”

**“Is it awkward?”**

“I guess not. You haven’t done that before, have you?”

**“Not over the phone, no.”**

“Was it alright?”

**“Uh… yes. Yes, it was very alright.”**

“Oh, good. I mean- duh, of course.”

**“Ha.”**

“What?”

**“Nothing. You’re just-”**

“I’m just what?”

**“Nevermind.”**

“No, you don’t get to do that. I _hate_ it when people do that, if you want to say something-”

**“Cute. You’re cute.”**

“-then commit to it and- oh.”

**“Are you blushing?”**

“What? No, Captain, of course not, it’s ridiculous that you would even accuse me of something like that. You, uh- you think I’m cute?”

**“Mhm.”**

“You’re making fun of me.”

**“No. Well, maybe a little.”**

“Ass.” 

**“Cutie.”**

“I- ugh! You’re not being fair. Okay, I should probably get going, I was working on something earlier and I left it alone and I’m realizing now that it might be a little bit on fire at this point.”

**“What?”**

“It’s probably fine. You- this was nice.”

**“Yes.”**

“We could, uh- we could do this again, maybe? If you wanted?”

**“I would.”**

“Oh. Good. Yay.”

**“Isn’t something on fire right now?”**

“Fuck, yes, I mean maybe- bye Cap!”

**“Bye, Anthony.”**

[ Call Ended - 11:03 PM ] 

Tuesday - AM

(10:17) **Nat, can I ask you something in confidence?**

(10:18) **_is it about something illegal?_ **

(10:19) **What? No.**

(10:20) **_damn_ **

(10:20) **_shoot, captain_ **

(10:21) **You really can’t tell Clint or Bucky.**

(10:21) **_well now i’m intrigued._ **

(10:22) **Is it stupid to get involved with someone you don’t technically know?**

(10:23) **_ah. espresso?_ **

(10:23) **Anthony.**

(10:24) **_anthony. so you’re still talking to him?_ **

(10:25) **Yes.**

(10:25) **_and now you’re involved with him?_ **

(10:26) **In a way.**

(10:26) **Nothing serious.**

(10:26) **He’s bi. We’ve discussed it.**

(10:27) **_how so?_ **

(10:30) **_you’ve been sexting him, haven’t you?_ **

(10:31) **How did you know??**

(10:31) **_i can see you. you’ve been staring at your phone trying to think of an excuse for the past three minutes._ **

(10:31) **_you should probably be paying more attention to your client, by the way._ **

(10:32) **Denise likes to work in silence. It’s a meditation thing. I’m just here to direct positive energy towards her. She says I have a good aura.**

(10:33) **_god bless the hippies_ **

(10:33) **_also, you’re texting me this instead of talking to me in person, which means you’re nervous_ **

(10:34) **No, I’m not.**

(10:34) **_are you really going to try and lie to my face?_ **

(10:35) **… No, I’m not.**

(10:35) **It happened yesterday.**

(10:35) **_and?_ **

(10:36) **I’m not sure I want to talk about specifics, Nat.**

(10:37) **_jesus christ steve i don’t want details_ **

(10:37) **_an incredibly brief, vague summary will do_ **

(10:38) **Oh. It was… really good.**

(10:38) **But I don’t even know what he looks like.**

(10:39) **_he didn’t send you any pictures?_ **

(10:40) **Nothing identifiable.**

(10:40) **_g r o s s !_ **

(10:41) **Seriously, Nat, is this weird?**

(10:41) **_well, yes_ **

(10:41) **_but not in a bad way necessarily_ **

(10:42) **_he has to be very special if he could get you to break your celibacy_ **

(10:43) **I’m not celibate, Nat, I’m a single father.**

(10:43) **_does he know about that part?_ **

(10:44) **No.**

(10:44) **_there’s our first problem, then._ **

(10:45) **It’s a stranger on the internet, I am not about to go discussing my four year old son with him.**

(10:45) **_texting isn’t the internet, steve_ **

(10:46) **Whatever.**

(10:46) **_i understand why you haven’t told him about peter, and i think it was a very good idea_ **

(10:47) **_however, you can’t even begin to think about getting seriously involved with him if he doesn’t know about your son._ **

(10:48) **He doesn’t even know my name, Nat.**

(10:49) **_why dont you tell him?_ **

(10:50) **He’s a stranger on the internet.**

(10:50) **_whom you have texted every day for the past few weeks and whom you engaged in virtual intercourse with_ **

(10:51) **Okay, gross, Nat.**

(10:51) **_am i wrong?_ **

(10:52) **I don’t know. I don’t know what I’m doing here.**

(10:53) **_hear me out. you could always… meet him._ **

(10:54) **Is that safe?**

(10:54) **_well don’t give him your address or anything stupid_ **

(10:55) **_meet him somewhere public, and i’ll tag along to keep a watch on things_ **

(10:56) **Maybe.**

(10:56) **_how do i know you definitely aren’t going listen?_ **

(10:57) **Shouldn’t I wait longer?**

(10:57) **_how long?_ **

(10:58) **I don’t know.**

(10:58) **_well, think about it, steve._ **

(10:58) **_you haven’t even mentioned a guy since before you got peter. there’s something about this one that has changed that_ **

(11:00) **Yeah.**

(11:01) **_hey, why don’t we both take our break after this? we can go get lunch and talk a little more._ **

(11:02) **I thought you were meeting someone?**

(11:03) **_it’s just bruce’s friend tony. we were going to get coffee, but he’s already rescheduled things with me three times so i don’t feel bad rainchecking. besides, i think you need to get a little more off your chest_ **

(11:04) **As long as you don’t mind.**

(11:05) **_i’ll text tony now_ **

(11:06) **You’re the best, Nat.**

Tuesday - PM

(7:12) 

(7:18) **Well, THAT looks incredible.**

(7:20) yeah, apparently when three reasonably intelligent adults work together, they can pull off a pretty good dinner

(7:21) **Your friend got in safe, then?**

(7:24) yep. we decided to spend the night in and make dinner for ourselves. my friend pep joined us as well

(7:25) **That sounds like a good time.**

(7:27) it really is

(7:27) what are you up to?

(7:30) **Finishing up the dishes.**

(7:31) big plans for tonight?

(7:32) **I might try and draw a little bit.**

(7:34) u draw??? how did i not know this???? 

(7:34) **I used to. Haven’t done so much of it lately.**

(7:36) well, you will definitely have to send me an example of your work sometime

(7:36) **I’m not that good.**

(7:37) let me judge that for myself

(7:41) **Maybe.**

(7:41) **Have you thought about meeting me?**

(7:43) oh, jeez, cap, way to spring that on a man

(7:44) **I’m sorry, you’re with your friends. Nevermind.**

(7:45) no, it’s fine, just

(7:46) can we talk about this later?

(7:46) **Yes, of course. Sorry.**

(7:47) no no there’s no problem, it’s just that my friend is trying to make me watch ozark

(7:48) now to clarify i do not WANT to watch ozark but i am fairly certain i’ll get some free popcorn out of this so

(7:49) **Sounds like you’re watching Ozark.**

(7:50) yep

(7:50) i’ll talk to you later?

(7:51) **No rush.**

Wednesday - AM 

(2:04) im so sorry, we got carried away

(2:04) hopefully you’re asleep

(2:06) **I’m not.**

(2:07) jesus cap u need rest 

(2:08) **Maybe.**

(2:08) **How was your night?**

(2:09) really good

(2:09) it’s always good when i can spend time with the fam

(2:10) my friends

(2:10) sorry im a little tired

(2:11) **Don’t apologize. We can talk later, if you’d like.**

(2:12) no, i want to do it now

(2:12) i’ve been thinking about you all night

(2:13) **Really?**

(2:14) really

(2:14) why’d you ask that earlier?

(2:15) **I like talking to you.**

(2:15) ditto

(2:15) you want to meet me?

(2:16) **I don’t know.**

(2:16) **I think I do.**

(2:16) **We’ve been talking for nearly a month now, and if it’s going to continue I feel like we should actually meet each other at least once.**

(2:17) that’s fair

(2:18) you haven’t even told me your name though

(2:19) **We agreed on nicknames.**

(2:20) okay, so you want to meet me in person without me knowing your name?

(2:21) **I would tell you before.**

(2:23) right

(2:24) **What do you think?**

(2:25) me?

(2:25) idk cap, this could get me in a lot of trouble

(2:26) **What do you mean?**

(2:27) its complicated

(2:28) **Sounds like it.**

(2:29) listen

(2:29) this is coming out wrong

(2:30) can i call you?

(2:32) **Sure.**

[ Calling - captain🔥🔥] 

**“Hey.”**

“Hi. Okay, first of all, sorry about the last ten minutes, I know I was a little-”

**“Hostile?”**

“I was going to say defensive, but fair point.”

**“I’m not trying to pressure you. There is zero pressure here.”**

“I know. It’s not that. It’s- I have thought about it.”

**“And?”**

“And I… I do want to meet you.”

**“But.”**

“But. I also like what we have right now.”

**“... I do too.”**

“And, Cap, you haven’t even told me your name yet. Can you do it? Right now, can you tell me your name?”

**“... I-”**

“Right. It’s not- I’m not mad, or anything. That’s fine. It’s just, you have your privacy, and I have mine. For right now. Not forever, but-”

**“I understand.”**

“Really, Cap, I’m not trying to keep secrets, but-”

**“It’s alright. I… I understand. The need for privacy, I mean.”**

“Yeah?”

**“Yeah. I really do.”**

“Good. But, ah, that doesn’t mean that I don’t want to- to keep, you know-”

**“You want to keep sexting.”**

“Well, if you want to be crass about it.”

**“I’m fine with that, Anthony.”**

“Yeah? And- and I want to keep doing the rest of it, as well.”

**“The rest of it?”**

“Um- talking? Us, talking? That sounded stupid, I’m sorry, I only meant that I don’t only want to keep talking to you for phone sex, which don’t get me wrong is really fucking great and I hope we can continue doing that, ten out of ten on that front I promise you, but I also hope that we can keep talking to each other about regular stuff, too, because I really enjoy talking to you and sometimes it’s just nice to be able to-”

**“You’re rambling.”**

“Right. Yeah. Haha. I do that. It’s annoying, I know.”

**“No! No, not at all. I said you were cute, didn’t I?”**

“Oh, god.” 

**“It’s so much easier to fluster you like this.”**

“I’m not flustered.”

**“Don’t try to lie to me. And, yes- of course we can keep talking.”**

“Oh. Good. You got the part about the phone sex, right?”

**“Yes, Anthony.”**

“Good. That’s an important one.”

**“Yes, I-”**

“Did you just yawn?”

**“No.”**

“Now _that’s_ adorable.”

**“Shut it. You should go to bed.”**

“Okay.”

**“You’re not going to bed, are you?”**

“No, but it’s really cute of you to try.”

**“Will you at least try to get some sleep before the sun comes up?”**

“I… I’ll try.”

**“Good.”**

“Hm.”

**“...”**

“... Are you going to try and sleep?”

**“What? Oh! Yeah. Goodnight, Anthony.”**

“Goodnight, Cap.”

**“Talk to you tomorrow?”**

“Ha. Of course, Cap.”

[ Call Ended - 3:13 AM ]

Thursday - PM

(12:49) bruce

(12:49) i am going to tell you something

(12:49) it is going to be a secret

(12:50) you can tell no one 

(12:50) not pepper or rhodey

(12:50) esp not natasha

(12:52)  Why especially not Natasha? 

(12:53) she will make so much fun of me

(12:54)  Noted. Alright, no Natasha. 

(12:55) promise??

(12:56)  Promise. 

(12:57) ok

(12:57) i think i want to date someone i’ve never met before

(12:57) thoughts?

(12:58)  Is this about that Captain guy? 

(12:58) maybe

(12:59)  I didn’t know you were still talking to him. 

(1:00) yes

(1:00) every day

(1:01) we have exchanged pictures

(1:02)  So he knows who you are?? 

(1:03) ah

(1:04) a different kind of picture

(1:05)  Gross, Tony. 

(1:06) if u were wondering, it was pretty glorious

(1:06)  I wasn’t. 

(1:06) your loss

(1:07)  So you talk to this guy every day. You… sext him. And you want to date him. But you don’t know his name or what he looks like, and he doesn’t know you’re Tony Stark. 

(1:09) bruce ur so smart have i ever told u that

(1:09) its so fuckin sexy

(1:10)  I’m sure Pepper has already given you the appropriate warnings? 

(1:11) ugh yes

(1:11) i dont understand how this could be a setup

(1:11) for one the guy definitely didnt want to text me back, i had to bully him into it

(1:12)  What a surprise . 

(1:12) and for another thing

(1:12) shut up

(1:13) we’ve talked a lot. we’ve talked on the phone. he’s… real

(1:14)  You’re kind of serious about this guy, aren’t you? 

(1:15) i think i could be

(1:15) i mean i know we need to meet but

(1:15) idk. havent wanted to talk to someone like this since pepper

(1:16)  That’s sweet, Tony. 

(1:16)  Are you going to tell him who you are? 

(1:18) i cant

(1:18)  Tony. 

(1:19) no bruce you know i cant

(1:19) he has no idea what kind of person he’s actually talking to

(1:20) for all he knows im just some run of the mill nobody inventor from manhattan

(1:20) he doesnt know anything about the money or the press or me 

(1:21)  What should he know about you? 

(1:21) uh that im a fucking mess??

(1:21) the second i tell him who i am he’ll disappear on me

(1:22)  I’m sure you could track him down. 

(1:22) well yeah but that would be stalking bruce 

(1:22) the point is if he found out who i was he would want nothing to do with me

(1:23)  So your solution is to continue lying to him for… how long? 

(1:24) eleven, maybe twelve years? i have a few different timelines going

(1:25)  Tony, I think you know what I’m going to say, but it bears repeating because it’s true. 

(1:25) gross

(1:26)  You are so much more than people say you are. I’m not here because you’re Tony Stark. Neither is Rhodey, or Pepper, or Happy. We are all here because you’re _Tony_ , and we happen to care about you a whole lot. 

(1:27) ok slow down on the mushiness bruce

(1:28)  This man would be lucky to know you, Tony. If the world’s opinion on you changes his mind, he doesn’t deserve you. 

(1:29) god how are you the straight one here

(1:29) that was the gayest goddamn thing i have ever heard

(1:30)  That’s good, right? 

(1:32) yes, bruce, it is

(1:32) thanks. really

(1:32) i’m still not gonna tell him who i am tho :) 

(1:33) :/

Thursday - PM 

(6:20)  _hey baby bro_

(6:24) **What is it?**

(6:25)  _what?_

(6:25) **You have that “I need to talk to you about something” tone.**

(6:26)  _okay there’s no way you picked that up over text_

(6:26) **Sure there isn’t.**

(6:27)  _creep_

(6:28)  _hey you know you can talk to me right_

(6:28) **Of course I do. What’s wrong?**

(6:29)  _nothing_

(6:29)  _just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me_

(6:30) **I know, Bucky.**

(6:30) **Do you want to ask me what you really want to talk about?**

(6:31)  _you’re still texting that guy?_

(6:32) **Yes.**

(6:32)  _how’s that going?_

(6:33) **Fine.**

(6:33) **It’s nothing serious. It’s just… fun.**

(6:34)  _not very on brand for steve rogers_

(6:34) **Ha. I know.**

(6:35)  _you going to meet him?_

(6:36) **Not yet. It’s… complicated.**

(6:36) **We’re just continuing with what we’re doing right now.**

(6:37)  _cool_

(6:37)  _im happy for you you know_

(6:37)  _i mean i seriously dont understand what’s happening but if he’s making you happy then im glad for it_

(6:38) **Thanks, Buck.**

(6:38) **It’s not serious.**

(6:39)  _i know, but maybe this is the start of you hopping back into the dating game!_

(6:40) **I doubt it.**

(6:40) **I’m too busy to date.**

(6:41)  _you cant use peter as an excuse forever_

(6:42) **It’s not that. I have too much going on right now.**

(6:43)  _right_

(6:43)  _well, tell espresso i said hi. and talk to me_

(6:44)  _it’s been awhile since we talked_

(6:45) **We’re talking right now.**

(6:45)  _ass_

(6:45)  _love you_

(6:46) **Love you too.**

Friday - PM 

[ Calling - captain🔥🔥 ] 

**“Hello?”**

“Hey, hot stuff. How’s work?”

**“It’s fine, I’m between clients right now. Did you need something?”**

“Just wanted to hear your voice, sugar lips.”

**“Is that so? What are you up to?”**

“I’m in my workshop. You know, inventing, revolutionizing. The usual.” 

**“Genius stuff, huh?”**

“Always.”

**“Are you still working on that, uh… nuclear fuel thingy?”**

“Aw, you do listen to me. Yeah, that’s an ongoing project. I hit a snag and can’t figure out how to increase the energy capacity without making it the size of a dining room table. That wouldn’t be helpful to stick in a phone.”

**“I don’t know, it would be kind of fun to carry the battery around like a boombox.”**

“Figures you would be able to lift a table like a boombox. Big muscle man, aren’t you?”

**“It’s kind of in my job description.”**

“Hey, I’m not complaining. Physical health is very important to me, you know.”

**“Yes, I can tell that by how dedicated you are to maintaining a proper sleep schedule.”**

“And yet whenever I text you at three in the morning, you’re miraculously up.”

**“Yeah, well that tends to happen when you have a- uh.”**

“A what?”

**“A… insomnia.”**

“I didn’t know you had insomnia.”

**“Yeah. Well- I get nightmares, sometimes. From- you know.”**

“Yeah. I feel that. Me too.”

**“Really?”**

“Yeah. They’re a bitch, aren’t they?”

**“They certainly are. I… oh, my presence is being requested in the office.”**

“Whoever is requesting you knows a lot of swear words.”

**“Yeah, that’s my friend, he co-owns the gym. I’ve gotta get going.”**

“Alright. Thanks for, uh, picking up.”

**“Of course. It’s nice to hear your voice.”**

“Yeah, you too. Talk to you later?”

**“Yeah. Bye, Anthony.”**

“Bye, Cap.”

Saturday - AM

(2:17) yo

(2:21) **Hi.**

(2:22) you’re up

(2:23) **So are you.**

(2:23) im always up

(2:24) **That’s true.**

(2:25) what are you doing

(2:26) **Sketching.**

(2:26) neat

(2:27) **You alright?**

(2:29) yeah 

(2:30) **Alright. What are you doing?**

(2:34) nothing

(2:35) **Anthony, what’s up?**

(2:36) i dont know

(2:36) my hands are shaking and i cant get them to stop

(2:37) **Did you have a nightmare?**

(2:38) no, i wasnt sleeping

(2:39) **When’s the last time you slept?**

(2:40) idk. thursday?

(2:40) i wouldnt be able to right now anyways

(2:41) **Tell me what you’re thinking.**

(2:42) lol you dont want that

(2:42) **Try me.**

(2:44) do u ever

(2:44) hm

(2:44) do u ever feel like the bad things that happened to u are sometimes still happening? like something is over and done with but sometimes you blink and youre back there and everything feels like its happening all over again?

(2:45) that doesnt make sense

(2:46) **No, it does.**

(2:46) **I do. Sometimes it feels like I’m not a civilian. Like I’m still in the army.**

(2:49) how do u deal with it

(2:50) **Mostly I distract myself. I talk to my family. Recently, I’ve been drawing.**

(2:51) ha wish i had artistic abilities

(2:53) **Would you like to see what I’m working on?**

(2:53) you dont have to

(2:54) **I want to.**

(2:55) ok

(2:55) i would love that

(2:57) 

(2:57) **It’s not finished yet.**

(2:58) holy s h i t cap

(2:58) i was lowkey ready to lie about how good you are but that is so good

(2:59) **I haven’t really done it in awhile.**

(3:00) could have fooled me

(3:00) that’s seriously really well done

(3:00) you’re talented

(3:01) **Thanks.**

(3:01) for the record i do accept portraits

(3:02) **Ha.**

(3:02) do you like art museums?

(3:03) **I haven’t been to one in years. Too busy of a schedule.**

(3:04) ever been to the met? 

(3:04) **No.**

(3:05) youd like it

(3:06) **Maybe I’ll make it one day.**

(3:06) **How are you doing?**

(3:07) better

(3:07) i can type normally again so thats a plus

(3:08) **I’m glad you reached out to me.**

(3:08) **Is it weird?**

(3:09) is what weird?

(3:10) **Is it weird that I care so much about you even though I don’t really know you?**

(3:12) i dont know

(3:12) but im in the same boat as you if it is

(3:12) the weird boat i mean

(3:12) fuck

(3:12) i mean

(3:13) i care about you too

(3:14) hey cap?

(3:14) **Yes?**

(3:15) arent you worried about who i am?

(3:15) like what if we do meet up and i turn out to be a total jerk?

(3:16) **That won’t happen, because you aren’t.**

(3:16) you dont know that

(3:17) **You’re not a jerk, Anthony.**

(3:18) what if u dont know everything about me

(3:19) **You don’t know everything about me either.**

(3:20) i guess not

(3:20) we probably are a little weird huh

(3:21) **Probably.**

(3:21) **I need to get some sleep.**

(3:22) alarm set for 5?

(3:23) **I’ll give myself until 5:30.**

(3:23) ah, love a good cheat day

(3:24) **Get some rest.**

(3:24) i’ll try. goodnight cap

(3:25) **Goodnight, Anthony.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all sooooo much for all of the positive feedback from the first chapter! I really appreciate it. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought, I love chatting with y'all :) Have a good day!!


	3. Chapter 3

Texting Styles:

Tony

**Steve**

_Pepper_

Bruce

_Bucky_

**_Natasha_ **

**_Clint_ **

Monday - PM

**Group Chat: shield🛡️🛡️**

**( **Steve,**** _ Bucky _ **, ** _Clint_** **, ****_Natasha_** )**

(2:14) **Can anyone pick Peter up from school tomorrow afternoon? I just had a client reschedule last minute.**

(2:19) **_i can do it._ **

(2:20) **You’re a lifesaver, Nat.**

(2:22)  **_if i come can we get ice cream??_ **

(2:23) **_no. you are not stealing peter time from me._ **

(2:24)  **_cmon ur already the fav aunt by default, i’ve got competition for fav uncle!!_ **

(2:25) _ if you think you’re taking that title from me you’ve got another thing coming barton _

(2:26) **Can we go one day without fighting over my kid?**

(2:26)  _no_

(2:26)  **_lol no_ **

(2:27) **Thought I’d ask.**

(2:28)  **_hey steve how’s espresso doing?_ **

(2:28) **_tactful, barton._ **

(2:29)  **_what? we all wanted to ask_ **

(2:30) **His name is Anthony.**

(2:31)  **_cool_ **

(2:31)  **_so when are you going to meet up with him and make out_ **

(2:32)  _bleh i dont want to think abt my baby brother making out with people_

(2:33) **_would have thought you were used to it after private lee._ **

(2:34) **I did NOT make out with Private Lee.**

(2:35)  _but you wanted to_

(2:35)  **_hey can we go back to the gossip im interested in??_ **

(2:36) **We aren’t planning on meeting.**

(2:37)  **_ever??_ **

(2:37) **_drop it, clint._ **

(2:38) **No, it’s fine. I trust you all.**

(2:38) **I haven’t told him about Peter.**

(2:39)  _steve!_

(2:39) **_ thats kind of a big one _ **

(2:40) **I know.**

(2:40) **I didn’t want to talk about him in the beginning.**

(2:40) **Now I don’t even know how I would bring that up.**

(2:41)  _im sure you could just tell him_

(2:41)  **_“hello stranger who randomly texted me and whom i have now decided is the best candidate for my future boyfriend, did i mention to you that i am a single father of a very loud four year old?”_ **

(2:42) **That could work.**

(2:43) **_it absolutely could not_ **

(2:43)  _steve, it sounds like you need to have a serious conversation with this guy_

(2:44)  _he needs to know about peter if you’re going to try to pursue anything_

(2:45) **This is crazy.**

(2:46)  **_yeah_ **

(2:46)  **_but it’s also the only interesting thing that’s happened to us in years_ **

(2:47)  **_and it’s all because of plain old steve rogers!! who woulda thought_ **

(2:48) **_james, how do you put up with him?_ **

(2:48)  _it’s a test of will every day._

(2:49)  **_:(_ **

(2:50) **I do need to talk to him.**

(2:50) **I will.**

(2:51)  _yeah?_

(2:52) **I’m going to try.**

(2:53) **_that’s great, steve._ **

(2:53)  _we’re real proud of you_

(2:54)  **_god life will be so much better after you get laid_ **

(2:55) **_alright we’re done here._ **

(2:56)  _oh no what’s happening_

(2:57) **Clint ran out of the office. Nat is in pursuit.**

(2:58)  _i’ll leave you to dispose of the body_

(2:59) **Gee, thanks for the help.**

Tuesday - AM

( _Pepper,_ Tony)

(11:39) _Where did you go?_

(11:42) who’s asking?

(11:43) _You can’t just storm out like that, Tony. Even if you don’t like what the board is saying._

(11:44) i absolutely can and i will

(11:44) this is stark industries

(11:44) who am i?

(11:45) tony STARK

(11:46) this is my company, and i am not about to have a bunch of ancient businessmen try to control what i’m doing

(11:47) _You aren’t the CEO anymore, Tony. I am._

(11:47) _I am trying to help you and instead of listening to me you are actively working against me and embarassing both of us in the process._

(11:48) _I understand what you’re trying to do here. I think your ideas for transitioning SI to clean energy are genius. Of course they are, Tony. But we aren’t going to be able to get them out of R &D if you can’t convince the board members. _

(11:49) _And because of that little stunt you just pulled, they are less than convinced._

(11:51) all they care about is money. they dont give a shit about actual progress.

(11:52) _Yes, but we know this, Tony. That’s why I gave you explicit instructions on how to proceed in this meeting, and you ruined it._

(11:53) ok it wasnt that bad

(11:54) _You called Mr. Newman a ‘bloated frog’ and threatened to leak his sex tape to the Washington Post._

(11:55) okay maybe i went a little too far

(11:55) _A little?_

(11:56) im tired of them all, pep

(11:56) they’ve all wanted to see me fail for my entire life

(11:56) even now i can tell that they wish stane had finished me off. 

(11:57) _Tony, where are you?_

(11:59) i left

(11:59) sorry pep i dont want you to always have to clean up after my messes but i cant right now

(12:00) _You don’t want me to, and yet somehow that’s always what I end up doing._

(12:04) im sorry, pepper.

(12:09) _You always are._

(12:09) _Go cool off. Talk to me when you are ready to listen and be productive instead of acting like a child when things don’t go your way._

(12:16) …

(12:16) Alright. 

Tuesday - AM

(10:13) **Good morning.**

(10:13) **Can we talk later?**

Tuesday - PM

(5:28) hey babe

(5:28) sorry it’s been a long day

(5:28) i didnt see your text until now

(5:29) **That’s alright.**

(5:30) no its not

(5:30) what did you want to talk about?

(5:31) **It can wait. You seem tired.**

(5:32) no really im fine whats up

(5:33) **Anthony, if it couldn’t wait, I would tell you.**

(5:33) **We’ll talk later.**

(5:33) **Are you alright?**

(5:36) im fine

(5:37) mostly

(5:37) kind of fucked up a really important meeting this morning

(5:38) **I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.**

(5:39) dont underestimate me sweet cheeks

(5:39) ive been dealing with the fallout all day

(5:40) **What happened?**

(5:42) let’s just say that i had a rude awakening

(5:42) my position at my company has changed

(5:43) sometimes i forget 

(5:43) and worst of all

(5:44) **What?**

(5:46) nvm

(5:47) **You can tell me.**

(5:48) it’s stupid

(5:48) **I’m sure it isn’t.**

(5:52) the only thing i want right now is a drink

(5:54) **Ah.**

(5:55) i know its pathetic

(5:55) im mostly sober now

(5:55) mostly

(5:56) but its been such a fucking day and all i want right now is to drink but i know i shouldnt do that

(5:56) im sorry this is pathetic

(5:57) **Can I call you?**

(6:08) **Anthony?**

(6:10) you really dont have to 

(6:10) **Do you want me to?**

(6:14) yes

**[ Calling - espresso ]**

**“Hi.”**

“Hi.”

**“How are you doing?”**

“You know when you’re trying to get off the subway but the person in front of you is just a little too slow and the doors close on you?”

**“Uh-”**

“That’s kind of how I feel right now. Like the doors are closing in on me and they’re pressing down and I can’t do anything about it except sit here and try not to think about the bottle of whiskey I have hidden away in my closet. And everyone is just sitting there waiting for me, and watching.”

**“Descriptive.”**

“Thanks, I know.”

**“How can I help?”**

“I- I don’t know. God, Cap, I don’t know.”

**“Alright, that’s fine.”**

“No it’s not. I’m supposed to fucking be in charge, or- or not in charge anymore, not really, but I’m still kind of- you know- I’m supposed to put on a good face, be this person who- but I can’t, I don’t know-”

**“Hey. Breathe.”**

“I am breathing!” 

**“...”**

“... Okay, now I’m breathing.”

**“Good. Take a second. Take a few deep breaths. Relax, you’re alright. … Anthony, you know you don’t have to have the answer to everything, right?”**

“Ha. That’s funny.”

**“I’m serious.”**

“I know. And- thank you. I understand what you’re saying, but I kind of do have to have the answer to everything. That’s my job.”

**“That’s a ridiculous expectation.”**

“I’m kind of a ridiculous person. I work for… a very recognizable company. Every mistake I make… it’s very public. I haven’t- haven’t told you-”

**“Haven’t told me what?”**

“... I can’t. I can’t, Cap, I’m sorry.”

**“That’s alright.”**

“No, it’s not. I- fuck. Okay. I like you, alright? I like talking to you a lot, and I… but I haven’t been entirely honest with you.”

**“What do you mean?”**

“Nothing- nothing like- I’m not hiding things from you. I just haven’t told you… everything.”

**“Anthony… neither have I.”**

“I- what?”

**“I haven’t told you everything either. I want to. That’s what I wanted to talk with you about earlier. Because-”**

“Because?”

**“Because I like you, too.”**

“Oh.”

**“Yeah.”**

“Uh- when you say _like_ -”

**“I thought you were supposed to be having a breakdown?”**

“Huh? Oh, right, yeah. No, that’s still happening. But I’m always ready for a distraction.”

**“I don’t think right now is the time to talk about this.”**

“Aw.”

**“Stop it. We’ll talk about this another day. It’s not going anywhere. I’m not going anywhere.”**

“... You’re not?”

**“You really think I could at this point?”**

“I don’t know.”

 **“Listen. This whole situation- we’ve already decided it’s strange. I’ve accepted that. And it’s not something I would ever see myself doing in a million years. But for some goddamn reason, I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time, and I think it has to do with** **_you_ ** **.”** **  
**“Uh- me?”

 **“Having someone to talk to, it’s- nice. It’s nice having** **_you_ ** **to talk to. I couldn’t do this with anyone else.”**

“I feel the same way.”

**“Well, that’s a relief.”**

“But what if- what if you find out who I am-”

**“Are you a serial killer?”**

“I- no.”

**“Then we’ll probably be alright.”**

“This isn’t a joke.”

**“I know it isn’t. I’m being serious. Listen, we can talk about this later. Let’s deal with one problem at a time, yeah?”**

“... Fine.”

**“How are you doing?”**

“I’ve been walking in circles for the last five minutes and also I think I’m going to throw up.”

**“Maybe you should try lying down.”**

“Ha! Absolutely not. I have a bottle of whiskey in my closet, I’m not about to go into my room.”

**“Could you get rid of it?”**

“Huh?”

**“The whiskey, could you throw it out? That might help.”**

“I… I could. I could do that.”

**“Do you feel comfortable doing that?”**

“... Yeah. Yeah, it’s just whiskey. I’ll- can you- can you stay on?”

 **“Of** **_course._ ** **”**

“Okay. Cool. I’ll… go to my room now.”

**“Alright.”**

“Uh… how was your day?”

**“Oh, it was fine. I was at work all day. Have I told you about that? Two of my friends- my best friends- they own a gym. That’s where I get most of my clients.”**

“Seems like a pretty good setup.”

**“It’s nice. They were the ones who got me into personal training. I didn’t know what to do after I left the army. Did a lot of moping around, trying to figure out if I had any hobbies left that didn’t involve handing out orders. I tried to re-enlist at one point.”**

“But you didn’t?”

**“No, my brother and friends put a stop to that real quick. I wasn’t in any state to be in the army anymore, it’s why I left. So pretty much the only thing I still did was exercise, and I was at the gym so much anyways it didn’t take much to convince me to start giving classes there. I would have done just about anything to find a sense of purpose again, at that point.”**

“And it worked?”  
 **“It was a step in the right direction. Led me to taking other opportunities that helped with that.”**

“I’m glad.”

**“Yeah. Me too.”**

“Alright, I’m in my room. I’m going to grab the bottle.” 

**“Do you want a moment?”**

“No. Could- could you keep talking?”

**“Of course. I taught a Zumba class once.”**

“I’m sorry? Come again?”

**“I was still trying to figure what I wanted to do, and Clint- one of the owners- told me that Zumba was all the rage. But apparently my music taste is not conducive to what people want from their Zumba classes.”**

“Please tell me you played Radiohead.”

**“No, but it’s very difficult to keep a group of middle aged women dancing to the beat of Total Eclipse of the Heart.”**

“Ha! Wow, I would pay good money to take a Zumba class from you.”

**“I hate to break it to you, but I’m actually retired.”**

“Always knew you were an old man at heart.”

**“Hey, watch it, whippersnapper.”**

“Oh, yuck, never say that again.”

 **“No promises.** **How’s it going?”**

“It’s gone. I poured it all down the drain and threw the bottle into the hall.”

**“Responsible.”**

“Hey, this is probably one of the most responsible things I’ve ever done. Don’t take this away from me.”

**“I’m not. I’m, uh… I’m proud of you.”**

“Gross. Don’t get mushy on me, Captain.” 

**“I won’t.”**

“... But, uh, thanks, though. I probably wouldn’t have been able to do that alone.”

**“You’re welcome. I need to get going, but-”**

“Oh, of course, I’m so sorry if I-”

**“No, no, it’s not- I’m sorry, I just have something to take care of. Are you alright?”**

“I’m fine now. I might actually try and sleep.”

**“Miracles do happen.”**

“Maybe they do. Ha. Alright. Thanks again, Cap.”

**“Anytime, Anthony. Goodnight.”**

“Goodnight.”

[ Call Ended 7:01 PM ]

Tuesday - PM

(7:34) oh and dont think i forgot abt your cryptic ‘we need to talk’ thing

(7:38) **Tomorrow?**

(7:39) works for me

(7:39) night!

(7:40) **Goodnight.**

Wednesday - AM 

(Tony, Bruce )

(9:15) [ tony sent a link ]

(9:23)  Is that a copy of your will? 

(9:24) yes

(9:25) pepper has the original but i wanted you to have this

(9:27)  Why, exactly? 

(9:28) cap wants to talk today

(9:29)  About? 

(9:30) idk 

(9:30) he asked to talk yesterday but we sort of got off topic

(9:30) he literally just said ‘can we talk later’ and that’s it

(9:31) no one does that unless they’re breaking up with the other person

(9:33)  Are you two dating? 

(9:34) no but he could still break up with me

(9:34) he’s probably going to tell me that he never wants to talk to me again

(9:36)  Have you considered that you can be a little fatalistic at times? 

(9:37) rude

(9:39)  Tony, I really don’t think he’s going to say that. Has he been acting different? 

(9:40) no

(9:40) but

(9:40) ””””we need to talk””””””

(9:41)  I understand that that’s a little ominous, but there’s no reason to jump to the worst possible conclusion. 

(9:42) oh that’s not the worst conclusion

(9:42) jarvis generated a list of the top 300 worst possible conclusions for this situation

(9:43) that’s number 116

(9:44)  You’ll be alright, Tony. 

(9:48) yeah

(9:49)  Keep me updated. Let me know if I need to kick anyone’s ass for you. 

(9:50) brucey, i love you

(9:50) but i think i’d let natasha handle that for me

(9:51)  That’s fair. 

(9:51)  Let her know if she needs to kick some ass, then. 

(9:52) i will. thanks bruceykins 

(9:53)  You’re welcome, Tony. 

Wednesday - PM 

(1:13) hey

(1:24) **Hi.**

(1:24) **With a client right now, can I talk to you later?**

(1:25) sure

Wednesday - PM 

(1:26) he’s gonna break up with me

(1:27)  Calm down, Tony. 

(1:28) :(

Wednesday - PM 

(7:18) **I’m sorry it’s so late.**

(7:18) **Can I call you?**

(7:21) give me like ten mins to put away some equipment and then yes

(7:22) **Alright.**

(7:35) alright ready when u r

[ Calling - espresso ]

“Hi.”

**“Hi. I’m sorry if I’m interrupting something.”**

“No, no, I was just welding.”

**“Welding?”**

“Yeah. Uh, how was your day?”

**“It was alright. Busy. This is the first chance I’ve had to sit down all day.”**

“Yeah, I feel that. Um, you wanted to talk?”

**“You sound nervous.”**

“Yeah, well, whenever someone says ‘we need to talk’ it never usually ends well for me.”

**“I didn’t say that.”**

“Well, not exactly, but- c’mon, I’ve waited long enough, talk!”

**“Haha, okay. Uh- okay. I wanted to- hm. I think it’s time that we discussed something.”**

“Oh god, you’re breaking up with me.”

**“I- what?”**

“Did I say that out loud?”

**“Yes. Anthony, I’m not- this isn’t about anything bad.”**

“Then why won’t you just say it?”

**“I don’t know how to.”**

“You can always start with ‘it’s not you, it’s me.’ I get that one a lot.”

**“Stop, you’re being stupid.”**

“Don’t call me stupid!”

**“I have a son.”**

“You’re the- what?”

**“I have a son.”**

“No, I heard you the first time, I was just trying to process it. Um. Okay. So, family man. You don’t, uh-”

**“I’m not married. I’m a single father. Probably should have led with that.”**

“Yeah, maybe. Okay. How old is he?”

**“Four.”**

“Oh. Name?”

**“... Peter.”**

“Good name. Real solid. My dad would say- fuck, nevermind what my dad would say, that doesn’t matter. Sorry, I like to talk out loud when I’m processing something.”

**“That’s alright.”**

“... Okay.”

**“Okay?”**

“Yeah, okay.”

**“You’re- you’re not mad?”**

“Why would I be mad?”

**“I didn’t tell you.”**

“You’re telling me now.”

**“Yeah, but-”**

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

**“You were a stranger.”**

“And it’s your son. You’re telling me now. I get it Cap, really.”

**“And you’re okay with it?”**

“Why does that matter?”

**“You know why.”**

“Hm. Okay. Well, I’ll let you know honestly that I haven’t historically been the type to be excited about kids. But if he was raised by you, I think I have a fair shot of really liking him.”

**“... Oh.”**

“Too much?”

**“No. Thank you.”**

“Hm.”

**“... You don’t seem as surprised as I thought you would.”**

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I think I’m on autopilot right now. But it makes a weird kind of sense.”

**“What does that mean?”**

“You kind of have a fatherly vibe about you. Not to mention the dad jokes.”

**“I do not make dad jokes!”**

“Sure you don’t.”

**“Ass.”**

“Jerk. What’s he like?”

**“Peter? Oh, he’s a great kid. He’s really energetic- loves running around and getting into things he shouldn’t.”**

“Reminds me of a young me. Hey, Cap. Thanks, for, uh, for telling me this. Why did you tell me this? I mean, now.”

**“It felt like the right time?”**

“I’m being serious.”

**“So am I. Listen, I don’t know where this is going, Anthony. But I figured if it was going anywhere, you need to know about Peter. He’s a big part of my life. He’s- he’s my whole life, he’s everything to me.”**

“... Well. I’m honored you told me about him. That means a lot, Captain. Thank you.”

**“I think I’d like to meet you.”**

“What?”

**“You’re in Manhattan, right? Can we- I don’t know- grab lunch?”**

“Oh. Listen…” 

**“What?”**

“I’m- I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

**“... Alright.”**

“I’m sorry-”

**“No, it’s fine. I didn’t mean to pressure you.”**

“You’re not. It’s not- it’s not you, I promise, it’s-”

**“Are you seriously trying to use ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ right now?”**

“... Maybe?”

**“Right. Look, I don’t want to put any pressure on you. But I was wondering if you had some idea of when you would be ready?”**

“Uh-”

**“Unless you changed your mind, and you don’t want to meet me?”**

“No! No. I do, I promise I do. I just- it’s complicated.”

**“How so?”**

“There are things that-”

**“I told you about Peter, Anthony. You can tell me whatever it is you’re not comfortable with and I won’t judge you, I promise.”**

“Like you can tell me your name?”

**“I-”**

“Forget it. Sorry. Listen- thank you for telling me about Peter. That means a lot. I need to get going, though.”

**“Anthony-”**

“Sorry, Cap, duty’s calling. I’ll talk to you later.”

**“... Alright.”**

[ Call Ended - 8:11 PM ]

Wednesday - PM 

(8:01)  How’s it going? 

(8:23) he’s got a kid

(8:24)  What?? 

(8:25) he has an entire four year old son 

(8:25) also he wants to meet me

(8:26)  How are you feeling? 

(8:27) well i panicked when he asked if we could get lunch and hung up on him so not great

(8:28)  I meant about the kid. 

(8:29) oh thats whatever

(8:29) i mean no it isn’t

(8:30) i dont really have a right to not be okay with it

(8:30) its not like we’re dating 

(8:31)  Tony… is it not leading there? 

(8:32) bruce there is no way he’d want to date me if he knew who i was lmao

(8:32) ESPECIALLY not with a kid

(8:33) can u imagine the media shitstorm if they found out i was even remotely co-parenting someone?

(8:33) not to mention i am the least responsible person in the world and no one would trust me around a child

(8:34)  That’s not true at all. 

(8:35) my exploits have been well-documented by every major media source over the past four decades

(8:36)  You’ve changed, Tony. You’re incredibly responsible now. 

(8:36)  And if you’re actually alright with the idea, I think you would be really good with a kid. 

(8:37) im not paying you to be nice to me, you know

(8:37) howards dead so all those people are off the payroll

(8:38)  I’m trying really hard to be polite right now, Tony, but I’m a little tired of you being so hard on yourself. 

(8:39) wtf am i supposed to do bruce

(8:39) go to therapy? again? 

(8:40)  First of all, yes. 

(8:40) Second of all, I’m coming over. Do you want Indian?

(8:42) you’re not busy?

(8:43)  No, and even if I was, you need someone to slap some sense into you. 

(8:43)  I’ll be there in an hour. 

(8:44) if u want

(8:45)  I’ll see you, Tony. 

(8:50) okay

Wednesday - PM 

(9:00) **_want to come over?_ **

(9:03)  Can’t, Nat, sorry. I’m with Tony. He’s having a bit of a crisis. 

(9:04) **_how serious? do you need help?_ **

(9:05)  No, it’s not that kind of crisis. It’s a love crisis, of sorts. 

(9:06) **_i didn’t know tony was involved with anyone._ **

(9:07)  It’s complicated. He just found out the guy has a kid. 

(9:08) **_he just found out about that?_ **

(9:09)  Yeah, they mostly just text each other. That’s all they do, actually. It’s weird, I’ll explain it later. 

(9:10) **_they mostly text each other?_ **

(9:10) **_have they met?_ **

(9:11)  No. It’ll happen soon, I’m sure, but Tony’s all weird about… you know, being Tony Stark. 

(9:14) **_anthony stark._ **

(9:15)  Uh, yes? 

(9:18)  You alright? 

(9:19) **_i’m fine._ **

(9:19) **_tell tony i say hi._ **

(9:20)  I will. Lunch tomorrow? 

(9:21) **_looking forward to it._ **

Thursday - AM

(7:20) hey

(7:23) **Hi. You’re up early.**

(7:24) couldn’t sleep

(7:24) i’m so sorry about yesterday

(7:25) you trusted me with a big part of your life and i acted like an ass

(7:26) **You didn’t!**

(7:27) no i did, you asked to meet me and i handled it poorly

(7:27) im sorry. i do want to meet you. its just hard.

(7:28) **I know.**

(7:28) **We can drop it for now, if you’d like.**

(7:29) okay

(7:29) being up this early is weird

(7:30) idk how u healthy people do it every day

(7:31) **I’m not sure I would classify myself as a ‘healthy person.’**

(7:32) u r literally a personal trainer

(7:32) who eats far too much mac n cheese, now that i think about it

(7:32) peter’s influence?

(7:33) **I’m surprised the dinosaur chicken nuggets didn’t give it away.**

(7:34) DAMN i should have seen that one coming

(7:34) what are you up to?

(7:37) **Getting Peter ready for preschool, then I’ll head over to the gym. You?**

(7:39) decided to do it like the french today. i found a little coffee shop and i think i’ll camp out here, try and get some work done

(7:40) **How productive of you**.

(7:41) yeah, pep will be happy

(7:43) **Alright, Peter can’t find one of his toys, so I need to get going. Talk to you later?**

(7:44) sure thing, dad ;) 

Thursday - AM 

( _**Natasha**_ , **Steve** )

(10:42) **_do you have a moment to talk?_ **

(10:45) **I’m with clients for most of the day. What’s up?**

(10:46) **_i just need to talk to you about something._ **

(10:47) **Should I be worried?**

(10:48) **_no._ **

(10:48) **_i figured something out and would like to talk to you about it._ **

(10:49) **Still kind of sounds like I should be worried.**

(10:50) **_it’s about anthony._ **

(10:51) **What about Anthony?**

(10:52) **I can reschedule my next client.**

(10:53) **_no you can’t, this is my gym and you are not cancelling on my customers._ **

(10:53) **_i think i know who he is._ **

(10:54) **What??**

(10:55) **_i figured it out last night. i know him, and i would like to talk to you about it._ **

(10:56) **How well do you know him?**

(10:57) **_decently. i haven’t known him long, but we’ve spent a fair amount of time together recently._ **

(10:58) **Oh. Um.**

(10:58) **I really would like to cancel my next client.**

(10:59) **_but you won’t._ **

(10:59) **But I won’t.**

(11:00) **I’m free after 1, can we talk then?**

(11:01) **_yes. focus on your job and not on your boy toy, rogers._ **

(11:02) **I resent that.**

(11:02) **_i don’t care._ **

Thursday - PM 

(5:42) what are four year olds?

(5:44) **Is that a rhetorical question?**

(5:45) i just realized i have no knowledge of that demographic

(5:45) like he’s in preschool okay

(5:45) can he talk?

(5:46) **Dear god, Anthony, yes, Peter can talk.**

(5:47) well idk!!

(5:48) **Haven’t been around a lot of kids, huh?**

(5:49) not with my lifestyle

(5:50) **Inventor?**

(5:51) nah

(5:51) cool guy 😎

(5:53) 🤮

(5:54) since when do you know emojis!

(5:55) **Since I learned so I could send them to you.**

(5:56) you’re a bully

(5:57) **I try.**

(5:58) what does he eat though

(5:59) **Food, Anthony.**

(6:00) do you have to mush it all up first?

(6:01) **Not since he was a newborn.**

(6:02) what does he do?

(6:03) **Would you like me to send you a book or something to answer all your questions?**

(6:04) but then i dont get to bother you

(6:05) **Exactly.**

(6:06) bully :(

Friday - PM 

(8:15) **_have you talked to tony yet?_ **

(8:19) **No. I don’t know what to say.**

(8:20) **_i wouldn’t have told you, but i discussed it with bruce. there’s very little chance tony will tell you on his own. he’s too worried about your opinion._ **

(8:23) **I know.**

(8:24) **_how are you doing?_ **

(8:25) **Alright. Processing things.**

(8:26) **_that’s fair._ **

(8:27) **_in the interest of full disclosure, steve, i did have alternative motives for telling you. bruce thought i should stay out of it, but you and peter are family to me, and you deserve to know what you’re getting yourself into._ **

(8:31) **I know, Natasha.**

(8:32) **I appreciate it. Really. It’s just… this complicates things.**

(8:33) **_i’m well aware._ **

(8:33) **_and, steve- you’re my family, but tony is also my friend. i want you to be aware that if you take this a step further with ANY plans for discontinuing it later, i will kick the shit out of you. don’t hurt him. he’s a good guy._ **

(8:35) **Are you giving me the shovel talk?**

(8:36) **_yes._ **

(8:37) **This is so weird.**

(8:37) **I don’t want to hurt him, Nat. I’ll try not to. I care about Anthony.**

(8:38) **_anthony, or tony?_ **

(8:41) **I’d like a chance to find out.**

(8:41) **I just don’t know how to tell him I know who he is.**

(8:42) **_i think step one is telling him who you are._ **

(8:43) **I know.**

(8:44) **Thanks, Nat.**

(8:45) **_whatever._ **

Friday - PM 

(10:02) he has hair, right?

(10:05) **Yes, Peter has hair.**

(10:06) fascinating

Saturday - AM

(9:30) what do you do with him on the weekends?

(9:33) **Later, we’re going to the park.**

(9:34) **Right now, we’re watching cartoons.**

(9:35) god

(9:35) i have to sit here and watch you be even cuter than before, huh? 

(9:36) **I think it’s only fair, considering I’ve had to sit here and watch you be cute all this time.**

(9:39) stooooop im in the middle of a meeting and cannot be reading shit like that rn

(9:40) **Blushing?**

(9:42) never

(9:45) **Why are you in a meeting on a Saturday?**

(9:46) pep has learned to schedule me in whenever she can get me

(9:46) ive got a ton more lined up today

(9:47) currently brainstorming escape options 

(9:48) **Peter’s a big fan of pretending to pass out.**

(9:49) ah, the kid’s a fan of the classics

(9:50) oh, it’s my turn to talk now. ttyl!

(9:51) **Good luck.**

Saturday - AM 

(11:42) bruceyyyy what’re u doing 2night

(12:01)  I’m getting dinner with Natasha. 

(12:04) no invite?

(12:05)  I don’t think I’m allowed to bring you on dates anymore. 

(12:06) booo i liked u better when u were single

(12:06) do NOT tell natasha i said that

(12:08)  Noted. 

(12:08)  What’s happening tonight? 

(12:09) nothing now

(12:09) i’ll just be lonely at the tower

(12:10)  You can always call your captain. 

(12:12) shut up bruce

(12:13)  How’s that going? 

(12:14) fine

(12:14) same as the last time you asked me- what was that- yesterday? 

(12:15)  Sorry for caring about your life. 

(12:16) you’re forgiven

(12:16) have fun w ~~~natasha~~

(12:17)  Bye, Tony. 

Saturday - PM 

(7:10) how was the park?

(7:18) **Good. Peter pet seven different dogs.**

(7:19) **How are you doing?**

(7:21) fine, just getting some work done

(7:22) **I think you work a little too hard, Anthony.**

(7:23) what else am i supposed to do? my science bro abandoned me to go on a date w his gf :( 

(7:24) **Tragic.**

(7:24) i know. now you have to keep me company :)

(7:25) **I suppose I can do that.**

(7:25) **How about I give Peter his bath and put him to bed, then I can call you?**

(7:26) works for me

(7:26) get nice and soapy for me

(7:27) **Ignoring that.**

(7:28) ;)

Saturday - PM 

(10:12) **Done.**

**[ Calling - espresso ]**

“Bath time took awhile, huh?”

**“It always does. He never wants to get in, and then he refuses to get out.”**

“Stubborn like his dad.”

**“I’m not stubborn.”**

“Did you read the first few texts you sent me?”

**“I was too busy trying to figure out how to block you.”**

“Ass. Did you really try that?”

**“Can you blame me?”**

“Thank god you don’t know how to use technology.”

**“I know.”**

“Aw. Okay, you’re forgiven.”

**“Thanks. Still working?”**

“Kind of. Hit a little bit of a snag. Mostly I’ve just been sitting here watching House Hunters re-runs. Thanks for rescuing me.”

**“Hey, I like House Hunters.”**

“Of course you do. Anyways, I’m probably going to call it a night. I didn’t really feel like working, but like I said- I was abandoned.”

**“You’re just mad Bruce wants to spend time with someone else.”**

“Oh, absolutely. Why would he need someone else when I’m right here?”

**“Well, I’m grateful for it. It means I have you all to myself.”**

“God damn it, Cap, you can’t just _say_ shit like that.”

**“But I like it when you blush.”**

“I am not blushing. There are no witnesses.”

 **“There’s also no witness to tell me you’re** **_not_ ** **blushing.”**

“Schrödinger's blush, I can deal with that. Did you get Peter to bed?”

**“Yeah. He said he wanted to stay up, but as soon as I forced him to sit down he crashed.”**

“God, I know that feeling. Sometimes I- ouch! Fuck, sorry, shocked myself.”

**“What are you doing?”**

“Fiddling with my clean energy converter. Once I have a solid prototype I’ll be able to take it to the board and hopefully get this shit passed.”

**“Board?”**

“Oh, um, yeah, for the company I work for. They’re not the biggest fans of my clean energy initiative.”

**“I’m sure you’ll be able to convince them.”**

“I’m going to try. If I can’t, I’ll figure something else out. I’m adaptable like that.”

**“Sometimes I forget how smart you are, what with all of the typos you send me.”**

“Hey, I’m a genius, Cap.”

**“Ha. Yeah. I know.”**

“And don’t forget it. I’m- jesus christ!”

**“Are you okay?”**

“Yeah, it’s just this goddamn wire-”

**“I thought you were done for the night.”**

“Yeah, rethinking that one. If I have this done by tomorrow morning-”

**“Will you have time, considering you’re going to sleep tonight?”**

“I’m going to what?”

**“You need to sleep, Anthony.”**

“See, this is exactly what I was talking about. You’re such a fucking dad.” 

**“I’ll take it. Try to get some rest.”**

“I’ll shoot for three hours.”

**“Anthony.”**

“What? That’s more than I usually get.” 

**“We can start with that.”**

“Hm. Okay, well if you’re making me have a bed-time, I need to get going so I can finish up a few things. I’m meeting with my business partner tomorrow and if I don’t have something to show her she might murder me.”

**“We can’t have that. Alright, I’m probably going to head to bed.”**

“Boring. Goodnight, Cap.”

**“Goodnight, Anthony. Get some rest.”**

“No promises!”

**“Anthony-”**

[ Call Ended : 10:34 PM ]

Sunday - AM

(2:38) [Calling - captain🔥🔥 ]

**“... Huh? Anthony, it’s two in the-”**

“Bruce.”

**“What?”**

“You said Bruce’s name earlier. I’ve never told you his name.”

**“You- one sec- yes, you have.”**

“No I haven’t. I’ve gone through every text and phone conversation we’ve ever had. I have never _once_ used Bruce’s name when we’ve spoken.”

**“I-”**

“How the hell do you know Bruce’s name?”

**“Anthony-”**

“Do you know who I am?”

**“Can I-”**

“Do you fucking know who I am?”

**“... Yes. But-”**

“Oh my god.”

**“Tony, please just let me-”**

“Pepper _told_ me this would happen. Was this all a setup? Did- Jolene gave me your number on purpose, didn’t she? What do you want, a story?”

**“No! She didn’t- listen, Na-”**

“I can’t believe I fucking trusted you. This- this whole thing was- and _you_ \- fuck you!”

**“It’s not what it-”**

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I’m blocking your number. You’re not getting anything else for your fucking _exposé_. I can’t believe-”

**“Would you let me talk?”**

“No! No, you don’t get to talk! You’ve done enough talking. Seriously, _fuck you_.”

**“Tony-”**

“Go to hell.”

[ Call Ended : 2:44 AM ]

Sunday - AM 

(2:44 - Not Delivered) **Tony, please let me explain.**

(2:44 - Not Delivered) **I know Natasha, Natasha told me who you were.**

(2:44 - Not Delivered) **Only a few days ago, I was trying to figure out a way to tell you**

(2:47 - Not Delivered) **Are these sending????**

(2:50 - Not Delivered) **Fucking hell**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! So you all know- starting in the next chapter, there will be a blend of prose and texting, and I'm really looking forward to getting to expand on this story a lot. Thank you all for reading, and let me know what you thought below! Stay safe and healthy :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sunday - AM

( **Steve,** **_Natasha_ **)

(2:58) **I accidentally told Tony that I know who he is but I didn’t get a chance to explain how and he blocked me because he thinks I was just lying to get some kind of story on him and now I don’t know what to do please call me when you wake up**

Sunday - AM

(8:13) **_steve what the hell_ **

**_[ Calling - Capt. Rogers ]_ **

**_“What did you do?”_ **

**“I fucked up, Nat.”**

**_“Start from the beginning, I already have a headache.”_ **

**“I was talking to Tony last night and accidentally said Bruce’s name. I didn’t even notice but he called me back and I guess he went through all of our conversations and he’s never told me Bruce’s name so he accused me of setting him up and blocked me and now I can’t reach him.”**

**_“Alright, breathe, Cap. Jesus. I’m on my way over.”_ **

**“You don’t have to-”**

**_“Listen, just make extra pancakes or whatever you’re giving Peter for breakfast, and I’ll be there in a few. I’ll try to text him and see if he’s okay.”_ **

**“Thank you.”**

**_“Whatever. We’ll figure this out, Steve. Keep breathing.”_ **

**“Fuck. I’ll try.”**

**_“See you soon.”_ **

**“Okay.”**

**_[ Call Ended - 8:18 AM ]_ **

Sunday - AM

(8:20) **_hey, tony, how are you doing?_ **

(10:14) **_i was wondering if you wanted to hang out with bruce and i tonight?_ **

Sunday - AM

(11:15) Tony, can I come over?

(12:28) Proof of life, please.

(12:28) Dr. Banner, this is an automated message from JARVIS. Sir has asked me to inform you that he is fine and does not wish to speak to anyone right now.

(12:30) Is he okay, JARVIS?

(12:30) Sir is not in any immediate danger.

(12:31) Will you tell me if that changes?

(12:31) It is in my programming to alert Sir’s emergency contact list should something happen to him that necessitates aid.

(12:32) You are on his emergency contact list, Dr. Banner.

(12:33) Alright. Tell him that I want to talk to him as soon as possible.

(12:33) Sir has blocked all communication at this time. I will pass that message on when I can.

(12:34) Fuck.

(12:34) Thanks, JARVIS.

(12:34) You’re welcome, Dr. Banner. 

Sunday - PM 

(5:10) _Tony._

(5:10) I’m sorry, Ms. Potts, but Sir has blocked all communication at this time.

(5:11) _Salt n Pepa override._

(5:11) Granted, Ms. Potts.

(5:12) _Tony._

(5:14) what the fuck, pepper

(5:15) _Can you tell me why I just had to override a block on all communication, Tony?_

(5:16) nope

(5:17) _What happened?_

(5:19) nothing

(5:20) you were right

(5:20) as usual

(5:21) _About what?_

(5:24) doesnt matter

(5:24) what do you need, pepper?

(5:25) _I need to know that you’re alright._

(5:28) im fine

(5:29) _Tony._

(5:31) _Bruce has been trying to contact you all day. He’s worried._

(5:34) tell bruce im fine

(5:35) _I think you can tell him that yourself._

(5:40) ugh

(5:40) fine

(5:41) _Tony, you can talk to me if you need to._

(5:47) im fine, pepper

(5:47) send me the notes from that meeting on friday, i’ll review them before tomorrow

(5:52) _Alright._

Sunday - PM 

(7:13) im fine

(7:14) Jesus christ tony

(7:14) Are you alright?

(7:16) im fine. i was working all day. why do you ask?

(7:18) You put a block on communication.

(7:19) i was working. 

(7:20) Okay. Do you want me to bring over dinner?

(7:23) no thanks

(7:24) Are you sure?

(7:27) yes

(7:29) Okay. Let me know if you need anything. 

Monday - AM

(9:15) sorry, nat, i was in the workshop all day yesterday and didn’t see this

(9:19) **_that’s alright._ **

(9:20) **_want to get coffee soon?_ **

(9:24) sure. when?

(9:25) **_are you free today?_ **

(9:28) a little too short notice, sorry nat

(9:29) **_tomorrow?_ **

(9:33) are you alright?

(9:34) **_i’m fine. am i not allowed to want to hang out with you?_ **

(9:39) i guess

(9:39) okay

(9:39) where?

(9:40) **_stacey’s at noon?_ **

(9:44) alright. see you 

Monday - AM

(9:45) **_stacey’s, tomorrow @ noon_ **

(9:47) **Thank you, Nat.**

X X X X X

Stacey’s was a twenty minute walk from the tower, and Tony decided to tackle the commute on foot. He hadn’t gone outside in the past few days, and it was nice to stretch his legs a little bit. Besides, the walk gave him time to think, time to shove all of his emotions aside into a neat little box that he would reopen at a different time over a large glass of whiskey. That was a test of his already-compromised sobriety he would be reserving for later. Now, he had to convince Natasha that he was okay, so that she would report back positively to Bruce and they would all _leave him the fuck alone_.

He kept his head tilted down as he walked, scanning his surroundings through his dark sunglasses. He wasn’t expecting to be recognized, but the threat was always there, and he wasn’t sure he trusted himself not to sock the next reporter who attempted to accost him in the jaw. 

Pepper would be pissed if he pulled a stunt like that again.

He slowed as he approached the coffee shop. It was a small hole-in-the-wall type of place, one of his favorites, and close enough to Natasha’s gym that they often met there for coffee or lunch. Tony straightened the collar of his suit jacket and then pushed the door open, bell tingling gently overhead as he did.

The girl behind the counter smiled when he entered. “Hiya, Mr. Stark,” she said, setting aside the glass she had been wiping down.

Tony grinned at her, and was proud when it only felt a little forced. “Hey, Mikayla,” he said. “How’re you doing?”

“Oh, just fine. Want your usual?”

“Please,” Tony said. He pulled a twenty out of his pocket and slid it onto the counter as she rang him up. “Keep the change,” he said, then waved her off when she tried to protest.

Tony leaned against the counter and surveyed the small shop while he waited on his drink. It was a small, cozy place filled with mismatched tables and chairs. At this time of the day it was fairly empty, except for a table next to the window in the far back. He spotted Natasha sitting there, as well as a man Tony didn’t recognize. Tony could see the man staring at him from here, and he frowned, already feeling annoyance bubbling in his throat. He wasn’t in the mood to make nice with strangers today. 

He turned to grin at the barista when she returned with his black coffee. “Thanks, Mikayla,” he said, taking the paper cup and turning to make his way across the room.

He pasted a grin on his face as he approached the table, teeth bared. Huh, maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to do this so soon. “Hey, Nat,” he said, glancing at the guy again. He was- well, he was fucking hot, Tony couldn’t deny that no matter how irritated he was. Blonde and all muscle-y, with baby blue eyes that were fixed on Tony with a kind of intensity that made his chest tighten. “You didn’t tell me this was going to be a double date kind of thing, or I would have brought Bruce.”

Natasha gazed back at him, thoroughly unimpressed. Across from her, the man shifted his gaze to Natasha, looking suddenly wounded. 

“Hi Tony,” she said. She stood, shoving her chair back with a scrape on the wooden floor. “Listen. I’m only here to vouch for this guy’s character. He’s a very close friend of mine and had no idea who you were until I told him a few days ago after figuring it out myself. He was planning on telling you but wasn’t sure how. He had no idea who you were before that and was _not_ lying about anything.”

The sharp heat of his paper coffee cup against his palm felt alarmingly cold. Tony stared dumbly at Natasha, ignoring the heavy weight of the man’s gaze on him.

“What?” Tony asked. He hadn’t gotten any proper sleep in nearly forty-eight hours, so his mind wasn’t able to put together the pieces quite as quickly as it might have otherwise. The back of his neck pricked uncomfortably, and he got a sudden overwhelming urge to run.

“I’m real sorry about all this, Anthony,” said a soft voice, firm and apolegetic with that Brooklyn twang that came out whenever he got emotional. “I wanted to explain everything to you myself, but I didn’t have any way of making sure you came.”

Tony stared at Natasha for another long moment, trying to get her to confirm with her eyes that _yes this was real that was his voice_ , before he slowly turned his head to look at the man seated at the table. He was so caught up in the blue of his eyes that he hardly registered it when Natasha slipped past him with a murmured, “Bye, Tony, Captain.”

Tony’s coffee was still warm in his hand, a press of heat that kept him grounded. He was locked in a staring contest with this man, this _alarmingly attractive man_ , and he was never more grateful for his tinted sunglasses, which ensured that he would see nothing more from Tony than a hard, pinched frown and an impassive gaze.

_His_ face, on the other hand, was an open book for Tony, every twisted frown line on full display.

“Uh,” the man said after a long moment, and then coughed. “Would- would you sit?”

And because Tony had not slept in twenty-four hours, and he still wasn’t fully finished processing what had just happened, he sat.

“I am sorry about this, it wasn’t supposed to be quite so, uh, dramatic.” He had his own paper cup in front of him, and was fiddling with it as he spoke, still gazing at Tony with frightening intensity. “I just, I didn’t know if you would come if you knew I would be here.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Tony said, slowly. “You’re friends with Natasha?”

“Yes,” he said. “She owns the gym I work for. We’ve been friends for years, we served in the army together.”

Tony remembered, vaguely, Bruce saying something about Natasha having served. He raised his coffee to his lips as he considered this, and took a sip. It burned his tongue.

“Tony,” the man said, and hearing his name said in that voice made Tony’s skin crawl, because he could still remember the swooping, overwhelming sense of betrayal that had left him curled up on the floor of his workshop for hours only days ago. 

“Who are you?” Tony asked. His voice came out harsh and flat. He couldn’t bring himself to care.

The man winced. He sat up straighter in his seat, then took a deep breath, as though to brace himself.

“My name is Steve Rogers,” he said. “I live in Brooklyn. I’ve got a four year-old son named Peter. I work as a physical trainer at a gym owned by my friends Natasha and Clint, whom I served in the army with. Clint is dating my brother Bucky, which is still weird even though it’s been years and they’ve definitely had the hots for each other the entire time they’ve known each other. You texted me a month ago and I was a massive dick to you because honestly you were kind of weird, but then I realized I really enjoyed talking to you. I had no idea who you were, or that you knew Natasha, or anything. She figured it out a few days ago and told me, and I should have told you I knew immediately but I didn’t know how to talk about it and I was scared, I guess, so I didn’t and then I fucked up and made you think- whatever it was you were thinking, that I was lying, or whatever, but I _wasn’t_ , Tony, I promise that _none_ of it was a lie. If nothing else, you need to know that I do care about you, and it was never a lie.”

His voice had gotten a little frantic towards the end, whether because he was eager to finish, or because Tony had done nothing but sit and stare at him through his tirade. Tony let the words hang in the air around them, settle into the wooden floor at his feet, processing them. Behind him, the whir of the coffee machines buzzed peacefully. 

“Did you have that rehearsed?” he asked, finally. He raised his coffee cup up to hide his twitching lips. He took a small sip, savoring the burn as the man- _Steve_ \- stared at him with faint incredulity.

Steve let out a soft laugh, reaching up to run his fingers through his blond hair and leaving it artfully tustled. 

“Figured if I only had one shot at it, I had to make it count,” he said. 

Tony set his coffee cup back down. “I thought,” he said, and then paused. Fuck it, it wasn’t like he had any pride left in this situation, anyways. He might as well speak his mind. “I thought you were a setup,” he said. “A reporter, or a journalist or something. I’ve been waiting for the story to come out these last few days.”

“I’m not,” Steve said in an earnest voice. “I’m not a reporter. I’m just- me.”

“Just you,” Tony repeated. He took a long, steadying breath, feeling the ever-present tension he’s been carrying with him since Sunday dissipate. “Well. That’s good, then.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony said. “My PR team would have had a field day if this had gotten out.” He looked Steve over, quickly, trying to commit as much of him to memory as he could. Fuck, he was attractive, in that innocent, unattainable way that Tony had never been drawn to before but that he now found impossible to pull away from. They would have looked good together.

“Well,” he said, when too much time had passed and Steve was starting to drum his fingers against the side of his coffee cup. “I appreciate you clearing this up. I hope I didn’t take up too much of your day.”

Steve frowned, a small furrow appearing between his brows. “Huh?” 

“You probably need to get back to the gym, yeah?” Tony slipped his phone out of his pocket and checked it, mostly for show, because of course he had no new messages. No important ones, anyways. “Listen, I really appreciate you not taking this story anywhere. If there’s anything I or Stark Industries can do to support the business, let me know. Tell Natasha, she’ll get the message to me.”

Tony fiddled with his phone for a few seconds, then glanced up when he didn’t get a response. Steve was staring at him, mouth cracked open in a poor imitation of a startled goldfish. 

“What?” Tony asked defensively.

“I thought,” Steve said. He closed his mouth and swallowed, and Tony tried very hard not to track the movement too closely. “Are we- do- do you not want to talk anymore?”

Tony stared at him. He felt a frown cross his own face. “You know who I am now,” he said.

“So?”

“So?” Tony laughed, sharp and incredulous. “So- so we’re done then, right? What else do you want?”

Steve’s face shifted into something vaguely insulted. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Tony set his phone down carefully on the table. “Mr. Rogers-”

“It’s _Steve_ , what the fuck?”

“Steve,” Tony corrected, feeling his stomach flip. Something was wrong, this wasn’t going the way Tony had expected. “I’m very glad that you’re not, I don’t know, a journalist’s plant, or whatever. Obviously, I was-” Tony flapped a hand dismissively. “Yeah. I’m glad. But please don’t feel as though you’re obligated to continue any kind of, of correspondence with me, or-”

“ _Obligated_? What the hell are you talking about, Anthony?” 

“I’m not Anthony,” Tony snapped. Steve sat back in his seat, looking taken aback, and Tony took a moment to breathe, to try and calm himself down. “I’m not Anthony, _Captain_ , I’m _Tony Stark_. That’s a hell of a lot different than you were expecting, I’m sure.”

“Yes,” Steve said. He crossed his arms, making himself look significantly more ripped, which Tony hadn’t even thought was possible. “I don’t know why you’re acting like it’s something awful, though.”

“Because it is,” Tony said, and god if he wasn’t seconds away from losing his cool in a fucking coffee shop of all places. “You didn’t know who you were talking to.”

“Neither did you,” Steve said. “If anything, _you_ got the short end of the stick. I’m just some nobody from Brooklyn.”

“You are not a _nobody_!” 

“And you’re not a fucking- a fucking pariah, Tony, so quit acting like it!” 

Tony ground his teeth together, his heart pounding. He hadn’t imagined his first real meeting with the captain to go like this. In his daydreams, there had been a lot less yelling.

“You swear a lot in person,” he noted.

“Yeah, well,” Steve said. “You’re kind of being an ass.”

Tony frowned. “You signed up to talk to Anthony,” Tony said, and then waved a hand at himself. “Not- not a whole goddamn circus.”

“Were you lying to me?”

“About what?”

“About anything we talked about.”

Tony stared at Steve from behind his sunglasses. Steve’s blue eyes were firm and unrelenting.

“No,” Tony said. 

“And you weren’t acting?”

“No.”

“Well then,” Steve said. “I hate to break it to you, Tony, but if you weren’t lying to me, and you weren’t acting, it sounds a lot like I signed up to talk to _you_. I don’t care what your name is. I was talking to you, and I happen to really like talking to you. So that means I like Tony Stark, and I’d very much like the chance to get to know him better, if he stops being an asshole about it.”

Tony clasped his hands under the table, trying to hide the fact that they were shaking. He could feel something warm blossoming in his chest, warm and unfamiliar. It felt a little bit like hope.

For a long moment, neither of them spoke. Then Tony said- “You know, the pictures you sent me really don’t do you justice.” 

He was rewarded with bright spots of red on Steve’s cheeks, spreading outward until his face and a good portion of his neck were flushed pink. 

“Are you serious?” He looked like he was trying to appear upset, but there was a small smile curling across his lips.

Tony shrugged. “You’re hot,” he said. “Sue me for having eyes.”

“Well, you’re much more attractive in person yourself,” Steve said, “and I didn’t know that was possible.”

Now it was Tony’s turn to feel his cheeks heat up. He glared at Steve, who just grinned back. 

“Cheap shot,” Tony said.

“It’s the truth.”

Tony picked his coffee back up and took a long sip. It had cooled down enough that it didn’t burn his throat on the way down. 

“You really want to keep talking to me?” he asked. 

Steve’s smirk softened into something kinder. “Yes,” he said. “Now that we’ve met, though, I don’t see any reason for going back to just texting.”

“Huh?”

“I’d like to take you out to dinner,” Steve said, slowly, like Tony was stupid and _not_ a literal genius. “Soon, preferably.”

Tony’s heart caught in his throat. He wondered, idly, at the irony of his fumbling. He was normally a master at flirting, but now, when it mattered for perhaps the first time ever, he couldn’t seem to string together a proper sentence.

“I’m free tomorrow night,” he said, like a challenge.

“Tomorrow night it is, then,” Steve said. “I just need to get a sitter for Peter, but that shouldn’t be a problem. My friends will be excited that I’m finally doing something about this.”

“This?”

“You,” Steve said. He had good teeth, Tony noted when he smiled again. “I’ve been wanting to ask you to dinner for awhile now.”

Tony couldn’t help his own smile. “It figures you’re one of those old-fashioned types.”

Steve shrugged. “I know we had kind of a weird start,” he said. “But now that I have the chance, I’d like to do this properly. Dinner’s a good place to start, I think.”

Tony rubbed his wrist under the table, pressing back the giddiness he felt rising in his throat. He had the absurd urge to laugh.

“You know,” he said quietly, “I really won’t judge you if you want to walk away. Please don’t feel like you have to do this to- to preserve my feelings, or whatever.”

“If I wasn’t so concerned about the state of your self-esteem,” Steve said, “I’d be pretty insulted by how little you seem to want to get dinner with me.”

Tony glared at him. “I do want to get dinner with you. Ass,” he added, pleased when it made Steve grin. 

“Good,” Steve said. He wrapped his fingers around his coffee cup, and Tony pointedly did not look at them, because that was not a road of daydreams he could go down right now. “Are you doing alright? Bruce said you cut all communication the past few days.”

“I’m fine,” Tony said. “Well- I wasn’t. When I thought you- but it’s fine now.”

Tony didn’t want to discuss it. He had spent the hours between that phone call and now feeling worse than he had in years. Immediately after hanging up on Steve, he had opened a bottle of gin and finished it neat, and had only sobered up again in anticipation of coffee with Natasha, because he wasn’t in the mood to get lectured about it. He still had a faint headache. 

Steve’s lips twisted miserably. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have told you sooner. I understand if you’re still upset.” 

“I was going to be,” Tony said. “Then I saw your face and realized I could never stay mad at you. Seriously, this is going to be hard, because I don’t think I could be upset with you if I tried. You’ve got this blue-eyed innocent thing going on, it’s pissing me off.” 

Steve laughed, a nice laugh, surprisingly gentle and full. “I’ll count myself lucky, then,” he said. 

For a long moment they just looked at each other, smiling from across the table. Tony was still having trouble matching this perfect image of a man in front of him with his mental image of Cap. He had assumed that the guy would be attractive, sure, but he had never expected _Steve_ . And now that he knew that it hadn’t been a lie, that, somehow, Steve, _Cap_ , wanted to keep talking to him, wanted to take him _out to dinner_ , Tony couldn’t help but feel that he had literally hit the jackpot. 

“So one of your best friends is dating one of my best friends,” Tony said, when he realized they couldn’t just sit there staring at each other. “Small world.”

Steve blinked as though rousing himself from a stupor. “Yeah,” he said. “I didn’t believe Nat when she told me, at first. I thought she and Clint were pranking me or something.” 

“I still can’t quite believe it.”

“I know.” Steve grinned. “Nat wanted to introduce us, you know. A few weeks ago. She thought we might like each other.”

“I guess we were always just a few steps away from each other, then.”

“Not anymore,” Steve said, his voice firm. “You know- I’m not happy with how it happened, obviously, and I wish you hadn’t gone through that, but I- I am glad that we were able to meet, Tony. I’ve wanted it for awhile.”

“Yeah?” Tony asked, and he would _never_ admit to how soft his voice came out. 

Steve smiled, and _oh_ , that smile should be illegal. “Yeah.”

Tony probably would have sat there staring at Steve like an idiot for the rest of the day had Steve’s phone not beeped. Steve grimaced apologetically and pulled it out, glancing at the screen.

“Clint,” he said, eyes skimming the message. “I’m so sorry, Tony, I would stay longer, but I’ve got a client at two.”

“Oh, no,” Tony said, hopping to his feet, “that’s fine. Duty calls, right?”

“If you call push-ups duty.” Steve stood as well, snagging his worn denim jacket off the back of his chair. Tony had never been a big fan of denim, but he had the sudden urge to go buy out a couple of Levi’s warehouses. 

He waved good-naturedly to Mikayla as they slipped out the front door, tossing their empty coffee cups on the way out. It was bright outside, sunny enough to make him squint even behind his sunglasses. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets as Steve slipped his jacket on.

“Sorry again,” Steve said. “For the misunderstanding. And, you know, tricking you here.”

“That’s alright,” Tony said. “I can appreciate a surprise as much as the next guy can.” 

Steve smiled at him, his expression full of white teeth and enough sunshine to rival the sky overhead. Tony’s lips twisted up in a grin that felt foreign to him after the past few days. 

“Don’t you have a client to get to, sugar plum?” he asked. 

Steve’s cheeks went pink again, bright in the sunlight. “Oh,” he said. “Yeah. I- Tony, can I-?”

Tony frowned, because Steve was leaning towards him, and holy _shit he was about to kiss him this was actually happening-_

Tony blinked into Steve’s shoulder as the man pulled him in for a hug.

Tony stood there, hands still in his pockets, frozen. Several seconds passed before Tony felt Steve pulling away, and Tony’s hands darted out, quick as a whip, and he wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist.

Steve’s arms tightened around him. He had a few good inches on Tony, which Tony used to his advantage, tucking his head into the denim of his jacket and breathing in the faint scent of woodsy cologne. Tony could feel every press of Steve’s body against his, his arms, his fingers on Tony’s back, their touch warm and firm. Tony ran his thumb over the denim of Steve’s lower back. If he pressed just a little bit closer, Tony would probably be able to feel those famous abs of his-

Steve’s arms loosened around Tony. He looked sheepish as he stepped away.

“I’m late,” he said.

“Oh,” Tony said. It felt as though the world was flipping under his feet. “Right, your client. No worries. Uh- I would offer you a ride, but I kind of walked here.”

“That’s alright,” Steve said with a smile. 

“Right,” Tony said. “Um- I’m going this way, and you’re probably going- yeah- so, I’ll, uh, text you later?”

Steve raised one eyebrow, which was actually pretty impressive. “Are you planning on unblocking me?”

Tony blinked. “Oh!” He reached back into his pocket, fumbling for his phone. “Oh shit, yeah, I’ll do it now- yeah, sorry about that, you- yeah.”

He looked up with a glare when Steve chuckled. “Keep a lid on it or I’ll keep you blocked, babycakes.” 

“I didn’t say anything.” A ringing started up, and Steve fished his phone back out. “Shit,” he said, answering and pressing it to his ear. “Clint, I- yes, I know, I’m coming.” He waved at Tony with another bright grin, backing away. “I’ll text you,” he said. Then he scowled. “No, not you, Clint, fuck off. Tell her I got stuck in traffic, I said I’m _coming_.”

Tony watched Steve go, standing in the middle of the sidewalk with his phone dangling between his fingers. He was still watching when Steve looked back at him the first time, then the second, and then he had turned the corner and was gone. 

Tony looked back down at his phone. His finger was hovering over Captain’s contact, which he had blocked, but somehow not deleted despite his varying levels of sobriety over the past few days. 

Tony tapped the contact and unblocked him, then closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned to head back to the tower, unable to stop the smile from growing on his face. 

X X X X X

Tuesday - PM 

(2:14) you’re unblocked. sorry about that, i should have let you explain. 

(2:16) **No, it’s fine.**

(2:16) **It was really nice to see you today.**

(2:17) you too. 

(2:18) **:)**

(2:19) arent you supposed to be with your client?

(2:20) **Yeah.**

(2:21) pay attention to your job, steve

(2:22) **Fine, but only for a bit. I’ll text you later.**

(2:23) ha. alright

(2:24) **:)**

(2:25) :) 

Tuesday - PM

(2:20) **_it went well then?_ **

(2:21) **Yeah. Thanks, Nat.**

(2:22) **_good. i want details later._ **

(2:22) **_pay attention to your client_ **

(2:23) **Sure thing, boss.**

Tuesday - PM 

(2:23) you couldn’t have told me?

(2:24) You talked to Steve?

(2:25) yeah

(2:26) Good.

(2:26) I found out the same time you did, Tony.

(2:27) after that??? 

(2:28) You blocked all communication.

(2:29) oh

(2:30) Besides, Steve really wanted to fix it on his own.

(2:31) well. he did. 

(2:31) wtf bruce

(2:31) steve is 

(2:32) Really hot?

(2:33) RIDICULOUSLY HOT

(2:33) had you met him before??

(2:34) Only a few times, when I picked Natasha up from work. 

(2:35) and you didnt think to tell me abt how ridiculously attractive nat’s friend was???

(2:36) You already had a thing going with the captain. Never figured they’d be the same person.

(2:37) yeah

(2:37) isn’t that actually crazy

(2:37) i have to run the numbers on the probability of that happening

(2:38) Don’t bother. I already did, and the answer was so low it made me rethink a few of my theses. 

(2:39) noted

(2:40) This is a good thing, though, right, Tony?

(2:41) yeah

(2:41) i mean

(2:41) i think 

(2:42) steve seems… wow

(2:42) its def better than when i thought he was a reporter or something

(2:43) Yeah. About that.

(2:43) aw fuck

(2:43) Are we going to talk about how you locked yourself in the tower for two days?

(2:43) cmon bruce we were talking about good news remember!!

(2:44) I was worried, Tony. Are you alright?

(2:45) im fine

(2:46) :/

(2:46) ugh dont use emojis its weird

(2:47) it was bad, bruce

(2:47) like really bad

(2:47) but its over now so can we drop it?

(2:48) Can I bring you dinner tonight?

(2:49) seriously bruce im actually okay now

(2:50) Sue me for wanting to see it for myself. Besides, I missed you.

(2:52) aw. brucey. 

(2:52) i’d love to have dinner w u

(2:52) i want thai

(2:53) I figured. 

(2:53) I’ll see you later, Tony.

(2:54) love u brucey

(2:54) Love you, too. 

Tuesday - PM

**Group Chat: shield🛡️🛡️**

( **Steve,** **_Clint_ ** , _Bucky_ , **_Natasha_ **)

(3:14) **Can anyone babysit Peter tomorrow night?**

(3:15) **_HE DID IT LADS_ **

(3:15) _GO STEVE _

(3:15) **_congrats, captain._ **

(3:17) **Thank you all for the support. I appreciate it.**

(3:17) **Can anyone babysit my son?**

Tuesday - PM 

(6:47) dont think i forgot about dinner tomorrow

(6:48) **I would hope not.**

(6:48) **Does 7 work for you?**

(6:49) perfect

(6:50) did you have a spot in mind? i know a really nice five-star place we could go to, my treat

(6:51) **I actually did have one in mind, if that’s alright with you.**

(6:52) no that’s perfect

(6:53) **Can I pick you up?**

(6:55) of course you’re sappy like that

(6:56) yes you can 

(6:57) **I’m looking forward to it, Tony.**

(6:58) me too :) 

(7:00) **I have to put Peter to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow?**

(7:01) sure thing, sweet pea

Wednesday - AM 

**[ Calling - espresso ]**

“... Hm?” 

**“Oh gosh, were you asleep? I’m so sorry, I-”**

“No, it’s fine. I was just resting my eyes. What’s up?”

**“Nothing. I just- wanted to talk to you.”**

“You saw me a few hours ago and will see me again tomorrow.”

**“Fine, then, do you want me to hang up?”**

“No!”

**“Ha.”**

“Shut up. How’s Peter doing?”

**“He’s great. They’re doing finger painting at school, and he’s decided that’s going to be his job for the rest of his life.”**

“Artist like his dad?”

**“He did do a painting of a zebra that was** **_pretty_ ** **impressive today.”**

“Cute.”

**“How are you?”**

“Oh, I’m just swell, oh captain my captain.” 

**“Really? Because I just caught you sleeping, and normally that would be a good thing, but it’s a little out of the ordinary for you.”**

“I didn’t get much sleep the last few days.”

**“Oh.”**

“No, I wasn’t- I’m fine, Steve. I was just trying to catch up on some stuff and I nodded off. It’s a good thing you woke me, actually- I have another meeting with the board tomorrow and I really need to get this prototype done before then.”

**“Your clean energy thing?”**

“Yeah. My business partner- wait, I don’t have to say that anymore, do I? Pepper, Pepper Potts, have you heard of her?”

**“I think I’ve read about her in the paper a few times.”**

“Yeah, she’s a gem. Anyways, she threatened to drop me off the top of my tower if I wasn’t on my A game tomorrow.”

**“She sounds… aggressive?”**

“For good reason. I sort of blew her off the past few days. I’ve nearly gotten the prototype down to the size I want, so I just need to switch a few of the connections around so I can connect it to a- it’s one in the morning, you don’t want to hear about my work.”

**“I always want to hear about your work.”**

“But that’s not why you called, is it, Cap?”

**“No.”**

“What’s on your mind?”

**“I don’t know. I was worried, these past few days, so I guess I just wanted to- I don’t know. Check in?”**

“That’s sweet. I’m fine, Steve.”

**“But you weren’t.”**

“... No.”

**“I know I’m probably the last person you’d want to talk to about it, but- but if you do, I’m, you know. Here.”**

“I know you are. I did talk about it with Bruce, earlier. He forced his way into my personal space and tried to therapize me, which- _lame_ \- but he brought dinner so I had to put up with it.”

**“Good. Tony, I’m so sorry that you thought for even a** **_minute_ ** **that this was a set-up.”**

“It wasn’t your fault.”

**“Well, no, but-”**

“Steve.”

**“Fine. It wasn’t my fault. Still. I wish I could have done something.”**

“I’m the one who locked everyone out so I could wallow in self-pity.”

**“I think you were justified in a bit of self-pity, considering.”**

“Damn right. I still fell behind on a lot of shit, though.”

**“I don’t want to keep you.”**

“You’re not. You’re never- but it’s late, and you should probably go to bed considering you’ll be up at five in the fucking morning.”

**“It’s nice to have time to myself before I wake Peter up.”**

“Nice try, but you’re still insane. Get some sleep, Steve.”

**“Alright. You too. Seriously.”**

“Sure. See you tomorrow?”

**“Looking forward to it. Goodnight, Tony.”**

“Goodnight, Steve.”

**[ Call Ended - 1:48 AM ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this fixed some of the angst I caused last time :) This was such a fun chapter to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm debating on whether I want to stick with Tony's perspective or play along with mixing in Steve's as well, because I love writing from Tony's POV but I would love to try my hand at Steve's. Thoughts?
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and thank you for 1000 hits! That's actually crazy. I appreciate all of you <3


	5. Chapter 5

Wednesday - AM

(7:29)  **Good luck on your presentation today.**

(7:40) aw thanks babe

(7:42)  **How are you feeling about it?**

(7:46) so-so

(7:46) on the one hand this is really important

(7:47) on the other hand, im tony stark

(7:48)  **That’s a very convincing argument.**

(7:49) i know, right?

(7:50) i need to get going, i have a few more things to get ready for this meeting. talk to you later, cap

(7:51)  **You’ve got this!**

(7:52) thanks, mom

Wednesday - AM 

(8:47) can you print off seven copies of that file i sent you?

(8:50)  _ I’m not your assistant anymore, Tony. _

(8:51) i’ll let u choose the next movie we watch

(8:52)  _ I’ll set them out at the table before everyone gets there.  _

(8:53) you’re the best, pep

(8:54)  _ I know. Ready? _

(8:55) you betcha

(8:56)  _ You know, I’m very glad you’re in a better mood now. I was getting worried for a few days there. _

(8:57) how dare you, i never let my personal life interfere with work 

(8:58)  _ Right. Can you promise me you won’t think about your date until after the presentation? _

(8:58) i dont make promises, pep, they interfere with my charming spontaneity

(8:59)  _ Wonderful. I’ll see you in my office in fifteen minutes, Tony. _

(9:00) oh, i like it when you get demanding

(9:01)  _ Oh dear, my printer jammed. _

(9:02) noooooo im sorry

Wednesday - AM 

[ Calling - captain 🔥🔥 ]

**“Hello?”**

“Ladies and gentleman, we have liftoff.”

**“It went well?”**

“Better than. I hit ‘em where it hurts- their wallets. I was going about this the wrong way. These people don’t care about  _ progress _ , they care about profit margins. And my green energy campaign will be extremely lucrative by the time we get it off the ground. Sure, we’ll take a few hits in the stock market during the transition, but Pepper pulled together this really great model that helped sway them.”

**“That’s amazing, Tony. I’m so happy for you.”**

“Thanks, Cap.”

**“Got any plans to celebrate?”**

“Well, right now I’m headed home to shower and maybe take a nap, because I haven’t actually slept in a bed in a few days, and-”

**“Tony!”**

“-then I have to get ready for this really hot date I have tonight.”

**“Hot date?”**

“Oh, yeah. He’s a great guy, super blonde, lots of muscles. You’d probably like him, maybe I’ll introduce you.”

**“I don’t know, I think I might get a little bit jealous.”**

“Didn’t peg you as the jealous type, Cap!”

**“I have my moments.”**

“Really? That could be- Jensen, what the hell are you doing with that circuit board? You- disconnect it before it blows up my tower! Fucking hell-”

**“I thought you were going to rest?”**

“I am, I am. I’m just stopping by research and development on my way up, they’re working on-”

**“Go take a nap.”**

“Ugh. Boring. Fine. Jensen, switch the red wire out for the blue and cut it to half power, my tech is way too good to be pouring that much energy in. And please wear goggles, I don’t want Pepper to come in for another inspection and yell at me.” 

**“...”**

“I’m going, Steve. Getting in the elevator and everything.”

**“Alright. I need to go pick Peter up from school. I’ll see you at seven?”**

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, babycakes.”

**“Congratulations again, Tony. I won’t say I’m surprised, but I’m… I’m happy for you.”**

“Ha. Thanks, Steve. Go pick up your kid.”

**“Bye, Tony.”**

“Bye, Steve.”

**[ Call Ended - 3:48 PM ]**

X X X X X

Steve’s phone felt heavy in his pocket, but he resisted the urge to pull it out and fiddle with it. His brother and friends had been shooting supportive (Bucky), enthusiastically amused (Clint), and blunt (Natasha, of course) messages his way all day. Steve was grateful for it, really, but none of it was enough to ease the swell of nerves rising in his throat. 

He kept his hands shoved firmly in his pockets, trying to look nonchalant. Tony had directed him to wait across the street from one of the building’s back entrances, far enough down the road that foot traffic was pretty sparse. Above him, Stark Tower rose like a futuristic monolith into the sky, blocking the sinking sun out more efficiently than any clouds ever could. If Steve tilted his head back just enough that his neck began to hurt, he could see the glow of the word splashed across the face of the tower even in the daylight.  _ Stark _ . Another constant reminder of what exactly Steve had gotten himself into. 

A flicker of movement across the street caught Steve’s eye, and he looked up to see a heavy door so carefully camouflaged it looked like another stretch of wall open. Steve felt an easy smile slip across his face as an figure emerged, straightening up in anticipation.

Tony crossed the street without checking for cars. He had taken Steve’s advice to dress nice but not overly formal, wearing a dark maroon button down and black trousers that were just tight enough to cling. Steve curled his fingers in his pockets, feeling his nails biting into the skin of his hands.

“Hey,” Tony said when he was close enough, hopping up the curb to meander to a stop next to Steve. He was wearing those dark sunglasses again. They obscured his eyes as he tilted his head towards Steve, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Hi,” Steve said. “You look really great.”

“I’ll bet you say that to all the billionaires who harass you into dinner,” Tony said, smile widening just a bit. 

“I did my own fair share of harassing, I think.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “We do make quite the pair,” he said. His chin tilted, and Steve thought he must be regarding Steve from behind his sunglasses. “Quite the  _ attractive  _ pair, I must say. You don’t look half bad yourself, Mr. Rogers.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony’s lips pursed, looking amused. He turned his head to regard the parked cars lined up on the street beside them. “Where’s our ride, then? Please tell me you didn’t drop a single quarter into one of these meters, I could have printed you a voucher.”

“They don’t give out vouchers for city parking meters,” Steve said. He hesitated, then tilted his head behind him. “I’m parked a little further down, actually.”

Steve didn’t check to see if Tony was following him. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, batting his nerves away with a mental shield as he approached his ride a few parked cars down. He stepped down off the curb, reaching out to pick up one of the helmets he had left dangling off a handle for easy access, and then turned to face Tony.

Tony was still standing on the sidewalk. He was staring at Steve, eyes unreadable but mouth opened slightly in surprise.

“I hope this is alright,” Steve said, fiddling with the helmet’s strap. “I prefer bikes to cars, anyway.”

Tony tilted his head as if to look at Steve closer. A car passed by behind them, swift and gone in an instant, leaving the street quiet once more.

“You know,” Tony said after a long moment. “I don’t think you’ll ever stop surprising me, Captain.” He moved forward, attention zeroed in on Steve’s motorcycle. “A Harley,” he said, his voice dripping with approval. “Shit, Steve, she’s beautiful.”

“Thanks,” Steve said, relieved that the surprise had gone over well. He let Tony circle the bike and bend at the waist to examine the engine and the wheels, and then held out the helmet towards him. “This one’s for you.”

Tony paused. He looked at the helmet hanging between them. Several silent seconds passed before Steve frowned and said, “Are you alright?”

“What?” Tony shook his head slightly. “I’m fine. Give it.” His hand darted out, so fast Steve almost jumped, and plucked the helmet from Steve’s fingers. He turned it over in his hands once, twice, fingers skimming along the sides and over the top before they stilled again. 

Steve didn’t realize he was watching until Tony’s lips curved downwards and he said again, defensively- “What?” 

Steve blinked. “Nothing,” he said. He reached out and picked his own helmet up, slipping it over his head. 

He mounted the bike while Tony pulled on his helmet. Resting his hands on the handles, he looked over at Tony, who was standing on the sidewalk watching Steve. 

“Need help?” Steve offered, holding a hand towards him.

Steve couldn’t see Tony’s face through the tinted glass of the helmet, but he could practically feel his eye-roll. Ignoring the proffered hand, Tony kicked his leg up and over the bike, sliding in behind Steve with experienced ease.

Steve smiled as he turned on the ignition and flipped the engine cutoff switch. Tony certainly wasn’t shy about his personal space; he braced himself flush against Steve’s back, legs pressed on either side of Steve’s. As Steve pulled on the clutch, Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist, hands snaking around to press his palms flat against Steve’s abdomen.

(That part wasn’t exactly regulation, but when Tony’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, warm spots of pressure against Steve’s lower stomach, he found he really didn’t mind.) 

Steve drove responsibly, but not slowly. He had always liked speed. He had thought to take it easy, because Tony’s suit jacket would do little to protect him from the chill wind, but when Steve sped the bike up just a bit, Tony’s arms tightened around Steve. Steve couldn’t hear anything above the whipping wind, but Tony’s hands pressed flat against his stomach in a way that entailed excitement instead of fear, so Steve fixed his eyes on the dark road and kicked up their speed another notch.

It was a shorter ride than Steve would have hoped. Too soon he was slowing down, pulling into a parking lot mostly hidden from sight of the main road. 

Tony slid off the bike when Steve shut it off, letting his fingers leave a lingering trail on Steve’s hips. Steve followed after him, reaching up to pull the helmet off of his head and run his fingers through his hair. 

Tony tugged his helmet off. The sun was sinking in the sky, leaving them bathed in golden light. He turned to grin at Steve, flushed and bright with the adrenaline of the ride. He had taken his sunglasses off to put the helmet on, and his dark eyes were half-wild in the dying daylight. 

Steve had never kept up with celebrities. He was much more interested in focusing on Peter, and before that, his single-minded devotion to the army had kept him easily distracted from mainstream media. Still, even without seeking it out, Steve had noticed Tony Stark’s aggressive presence in the world like everyone else had over the years. He had seen the media coverage, the photo shoots, the blurred paparazzi shots of him ducking in and out of bars on Wednesday nights. The image of Tony Stark in his head had always been wearing sharp, expensive suits and a practiced, cocky smile. 

Steve would have to revise that image, because Tony was standing right in front of him with ruffled hair and a slightly manic smile, so unlike the polished shots Steve had seen on television and in magazines it might as well have been a different person entirely. If he hadn’t known it before, he knew for sure now: Tony presented a kind of danger that had nothing to do with his public persona, and everything to do with the way Steve’s gut clenched tight as he looked at him.

“You’re a bit of a speed demon, aren’t you?” Tony asked as Steve took his helmet and stowed it away with his own in the top box.

“I like to go fast,” Steve said. He closed the box and looked at Tony over his shoulder. “Is that a problem?”

Tony’s grin could slice through glass. “Not at all, my dear captain. Lead the way.” 

It had been easy for Steve to choose a restaurant to bring Tony to. Martino’s Bistro was a small Italian restaurant nestled in Bensonhurst, one that he and his friends and family had frequented over the years, and a familiar sort of comfort settled across Steve’s shoulders and eased his nerves as he led the way into the restaurant.

The entryway was a tiny, dark nook bathed in yellow light from the hanging lamps overhead. Steve approached the hostess’s podium and smiled at her. “I have a reservation under Rogers?”

The girl flipped her dark hair back and flipped a paper on her clipboard, eyes scanning it. “Perfect,” she said, checking something off on her sheet with a pen. She picked up a few menus and turned a practiced smile on Steve. “Follow me, Mr. Rogers.”

Their table was small and fairly isolated in the corner of the restaurant. The lighting was dim and heavy, supplied by floor lamps and hanging lanterns bedecked in maroon fabrics. There was a candle in the center of the table, even a red carnation in a small vase, and Steve felt his cheeks burning as he sat down and took the menu offered to him.

Tony dropped into his seat across from Steve and tossed a grin at the hostess as he accepted his menu. “ _ Ciao, _ ” he said as she departed, and then turned to fix his eyes on Steve. “Italian, huh? Classy.”

“I hope you like pasta,” Steve said as he flipped open his menu.

“I’m a sucker for a good alfredo.”

Their waitress came and Steve let Tony order wine for the two of them, trusting that he had more expertise in it than he did. She returned with two glasses of something red and left the bottle with them. 

“Cabernet sauvignon,” Tony said, picking up his glass by the stem and swishing it with the ease of a master. “One of my personal favorite blends.”

Steve took up his own glass and raised it to his lips, taking a sip. It was richer than any of the cheaper bottles he would have chosen, and tasted faintly of cherries. “It’s good.”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Tony said. “Picking the right wine for an occasion is of the utmost importance to me.”

“Oh?” Steve set down his glass, keeping his fingers wrapped loosely around the stem. “And what’s this occasion?” 

Tony’s eyes, when not guarded by his shades, were piercing.

“An important one,” he said.

Steve was saved from answering by the return of the waitress. They ordered- scampi for Steve, alfredo for Tony, salads for them both- and then handed over their menus to be carried away.

“So how long have you had your bike?” Tony asked, pressing the tips of his fingers together and leaning towards Steve.

“I bought it a year after I left the army,” Steve said. “An impulse purchase, really, it freaked Bucky out for awhile there. I haven’t had the chance to ride it much since Peter came into the picture.” 

“I wouldn’t have thought,” Tony said. “You’re a natural on that thing. My friend Rhodey had a bike back in college. We would take it out on the weekends, terrorize the locals. Made my old man  _ furious _ .”

“Is Rhodey your friend from the air force?”

“That’s him,” Tony said with a grin. “Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, you would love him. Met him in college. Takes himself a little too seriously at times, but he was the only person to give a fifteen year old at MIT a second glance.”

Steve blinked, startled. “You went to college at fifteen?”

“Yeah.” Tony shot him an odd look over his wine glass. “You didn’t know that? It’s one of the first things on my Wikipedia page.”

Steve shrugged, feeling a touch embarrassed. “I don’t really keep up with the news.”

“Shocker,” Tony said, his lips twitching up momentarily before re-settling in a frown. “Still- didn’t you google me when you found out who I was? That’s the first thing I would have done.”

“I figured if you want me to know something, you’ll tell me,” Steve said. It was true- Steve had never been interested in someone that he could, theoretically, know almost everything about with a click of a button. Clint had certainly been pressuring Steve to look, sending him articles and links regarding Tony’s past and present, but Steve had never opened any of them. The one time he had gotten close he had felt so sick to his stomach with the  _ wrongness  _ of it all that he had turned off his computer and ignored it for the rest of the night. It made him feel gross, searching up Tony’s name and reading through what a bunch of strangers had to say about him. Steve was isolated from current pop culture, but he wasn’t oblivious to it, and he knew that a lot of those strangers would be less than flattering about him.

Besides- “I already broke your trust once,” Steve continued. “I won’t search out anything you don’t want to tell me yourself.”

Tony only looked more bewildered. “What do you mean, you already broke my trust?”

“By not telling you immediately that I knew who you were.” Steve folded his hands together in his lap. “It was a mistake, and I apologize for it.”

“You’ve already apologized,” Tony said, sounding somewhat distracted. He raised his wine glass to his lips, then lowered it again. “I won’t be mad, you know. If you do want to look me up.”

“I don’t,” Steve said. “I trust you.”

Tony’s expression was so startled and pleased it was all Steve could do to stay in his seat and not jump across the table and kiss him.

Something in Steve’s expression must have given him away, because Tony shifted in his seat and picked up his wine to finally take a sip. “You never told me about Peter’s mother,” he said, with all the blunt tact of a train thundering past in the night.

“No, I haven’t,” Steve said, thinking over where to begin with that story.

“Of course, you totally don’t have to tell me. Talking about exes on a first date- probably not great etiquette.”

“Probably not,” Steve said with a small smile. “It’s alright, though, Peter’s not- he’s not my biological son. His parents were friends of mine. Good friends.” He hesitated, then continued, “They were in our company, in the army. Richard and Mary Parker. Of course, she was Mary Fitzpatrick at the time. They got married as soon as we came back stateside.” Steve picked up his wine and took a sip. He could still picture it, clear as day- they hadn’t had a ceremony. As soon as everyone was out of the hospital and adequately far enough in their physical therapy, they had dragged the old group- Steve, Bucky, Clint, Natasha, and themselves- down to the courthouse, and got all of the paperwork squared away within the hour. The only celebration they had indulged in was at a local pub, where they had proceeded to get so shitfaced the owner had thrown them out on their asses. 

“They took jobs with the CIA,” Steve continued. “The rest of us, we tried to return to civilian life, but I don’t think the Parkers were made for it. Too restless, maybe.” Steve had been quietly upset that they were able to slide so easily into a new life of service when he had been stuck in his shitty one bedroom apartment, trying to make it through a regular work day without having a panic attack. He had really only gotten over his private resentment when Clint and Natasha had offered him a job at the gym.

“Steve,” Tony said, which made Steve realize that he had been quiet for a little too long. “You don’t-”

“I’m fine,” Steve said. “They had Peter two years after we got back. They told us that they had resigned from the CIA and taken civilian jobs in order to raise Peter, but when he was barely a year old they were killed in action.” Steve smiled ruefully. “They left Peter with his aunt and uncle and told us they were going on a cruise to the Bahamas. We found out a week later that they had accepted a suicide mission in the Middle East. I can’t say I was terribly surprised that they were still operating in that sphere- they were never the types to really settle down.”

He was clutching the stem of his wine glass, thumb digging into the glass. He jumped when he felt something brush his fingers, and looked down to see that Tony had stretched his hand across the table to touch Steve’s. He looked a little apprehensive, but when Steve loosened his grip on the glass and turned his hand to grab at Tony’s, the man’s face brightened marginally. 

“So you adopted Peter?” he asked.

“It wasn’t as straightforward as that,” Steve said. “Richard and Mary named me his godfather when he was born. I never understood why- Richard’s brother, Ben, should have gotten that title, and if not the two were always closer to the others than they were to me. I was their Captain for years, not their friend.” He ran his thumb over Tony’s knuckles, thinking. “They probably knew I had no one.”

Tony’s fingers tightened. “It sounds,” he said, “like they trusted you to take care of their son if anything happened to them.” 

Steve shrugged. “Whatever it was,” he said, “they designated me as Peter’s legal guardian. It wasn’t the only option- Peter’s aunt and uncle would have been happy to take him in, and for awhile I was going to let them- but I wasn’t doing well after Richard and Mary’s deaths. Or before that, really. All the others moved on with their lives after we got back, but I hadn’t managed to do it yet. It was selfish of me, taking Peter in when I was in no fit state to care for a child, let alone myself.” 

“You’re a good father,” Tony said immediately, adamantly. Steve smiled ruefully, but shook his head, remembering the state of the one-bedroom apartment he and Peter had lived in for a stretch. The only furniture Steve had bothered with was a single queen-sized bed and a couple of lawn-chairs, and it had taken a very serious intervention from his friends for him to realize that he  _ had  _ to settle down if he was going to raise a child. 

“I’ve gotten better,” Steve said. “Anyways, Peter’s the only reason I got my life back together. I couldn’t do it for myself, but I had to do it for him. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Tony squeezed his fingers around Steve’s once more. “And that,” he said, “is why Mary and Richard trusted you with him.”

Steve’s stomach flipped, and he clutched at Tony’s hand for a moment. God- the surge of affection he felt for the man was completely out of place considering this was the first time he’d sat down to dinner with him. Although, considering what he had felt for him even before they had even met in person, perhaps it wasn’t much of a surprise.

Steve gave him an appreciative smile at him before releasing his hand. “Thank you, Tony. That means a lot.”

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true,” Tony shot back. He leaned back in his seat and raised his wine to his lips, cool as a cucumber as though he hadn’t just taken Steve’s heart in his hands and then returned it without a scratch. “Peter sounds like an amazing kid.”

“He is,” Steve agreed. He picked up his own drink and said, “I’ve talked enough. How was college for a fifteen year old?”

Their meals came not long after that, and they talked over their pasta and salad. When the waitress returned to offer dessert, Steve spotted the way Tony’s eyebrows quirked up minutely at the mention of something sweet.

“You’re a physical trainer,” Tony said, scooping up a generous portion of the chocolate cake Steve had ordered. “Shouldn’t you be telling me to avoid sugar?”

“I allow cheat days for special occasions,” Steve said, enjoying the way it made Tony grin.

When the check came, Tony reached for it automatically. Steve swiped it out from underneath him, shooting him a look. 

“I asked you to dinner,” he said, slipping his credit card down and glancing over his shoulder to grab the waitress’s attention. “I’m paying.”

Tony was quiet as the woman came and collected Steve’s card. When Steve returned his attention to him, he looked vaguely troubled.

“I know you haven’t googled me, Cap,” he said, his words a little awkward. “But you should know that I have an, uh, decent amount of money.”

It would have sounded like a brag from anyone else. From Tony, it was a statement of fact.

“I know,” Steve said, because apparently this was going to be a  _ thing _ . “I’ll let you pay for the next one, alright?”

Tony still looked confused, but he didn’t comment on it again. 

It was dark outside when they emerged from the restaurant. They walked to the bike side-by-side, so close that Steve could feel Tony’s elbow brushing against his through his jacket.

“You know,” Tony said when he had seated himself behind Steve on the bike. His voice was muffled by his helmet, but Steve could still hear the amusement in it. “I’m beginning to think you had alternative motives for this method of transportation.” 

He tightened his thighs around Steve, arms hooked securely low around Steve’s waist. Steve flushed behind his helmet and brushed his fingers against the ignition key.

“Hang on tight,” he said in response.

Tony’s fingers curled against his abdomen. “Aye aye, Captain,” he said. Any further conversation was cut off by the  roar of the engine coming to life.

Steve drove slower on the way back, gliding lazily through the empty streets. He always tried to stay quieter at night, out of respect. Besides- the slower he drove, the longer he could keep Tony curled up against his back.

Too soon, he was pulling to a stop in front of Stark Tower’s back door. Steve cut the engine and held the bike still as Tony climbed off, then quickly followed him.

Tony unhooked his helmet and pulled it off, shaking his hair out. In the yellow glow of the streetlights overhead he looked luminescent. “Well,” he said, holding his helmet out to Steve. “This is me, then.”

Steve took the helmet and dropped it in the top box. “So it is,” he said, hanging his own off the handle. He turned to face Tony, who was standing there watching him.

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Steve said.

Tony’s lips quirked. “Me too,” he said. “Nice to see we get along outside of our messenger apps, too.”

Steve laughed a bit. That hadn’t worried him, but several of his friends had expressed something along the lines of that sentiment in the past few weeks. “It is,” he said. “I’d like to do it again, if possible.”

“Oh, it’s very possible,” Tony said. “Honey, I’d just like to see you  _ try  _ and get rid of me now. But I’m picking the next date. And paying.”

“I can make that work,” Steve said with a grin. 

The sharp lines of Tony’s face and jaw were shadowed in the dim lighting. He tucked his hands in his pockets and grinned at him.

“I’d better let you get home to your kid,” he said. “Thanks for dinner, Cap’n. I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, his mouth dry. He watched as Tony beamed at him and then turned, starting back across the street towards his tower.

He was halfway there when Steve said, “Wait,” hopping off the curb and approaching Tony. “I forgot something.”

Tony turned, his brow furrowed. When Steve reached him, he took Tony’s face in both hands, bringing the other man’s widened gaze up to meet his own. Steve tilted his head and leaned in to let his lips hover centimeters over Tony’s, staring into his eyes with a silent question. 

Tony visibly swallowed. He brought his hands up to curl around Steve’s wrists. He licked his lips once, and then nodded under Steve’s grip.

Steve closed the distance and pressed their lips together. It had been a long time since Steve had kissed someone, but he hoped that what he lacked in skill would be made up by the swell of affection he felt in his chest. Tony’s lips were soft under his, faintly chapped, and moving enthusiastically against Steve’s. His facial hair was softer against Steve’s clean shave than he had expected. Steve deepened the kiss, feeling his teeth scrape against Tony’s top lip, and Tony made a sound against Steve’s mouth that made hot heat curl in his gut. 

Tony stepped closer still, shifting so that they were pressed flush against each other, waist to waist to chest to- his arms went down to grip Steve’s hips, tugging him flush against him, and Steve moaned softly, pressing one hand to Tony’s lower back, one to the back of his head to hold him in place as he kissed him harder still. 

A bright light turned onto the street. They sprang apart and leapt back, hands still tangled together as the car rolled past them, honking loudly. It hadn’t been going fast enough to present any real danger, but it made Steve’s heart pound as he gripped Tony tight to his side.

After a moment, Tony laughed. “Find what you forgot?”

They turned to face each other again. Tony was standing so close he had to tilt his head back slightly to look Steve in the eyes. Steve wrapped his arms around him, pressing his fingers to Tony’s lower back. 

“I think so,” Steve said. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony’s once more, a much more chaste kiss this time, then pulled away. “Yeah. I think I did.”

Tony grinned. “I don’t suppose you forgot something up in my bedroom as well, hm?”

Steve’s heart flipped. He swallowed. “Not tonight,” he said quietly. “I’ve always had a three date rule. I told you I want to do this right.”

Tony didn’t look disappointed. Instead, his expression softened.

“I suppose I’ll survive,” he said. He pressed upwards to kiss Steve again, tongue flicking out lazily to tease at Steve’s bottom lip, and pulled away before it could deepen any further. 

“Tony,” Steve said, staring down at him. He was dangerously close to saying  _ fuck it _ and telling Tony to lead the way to his bedroom. Or the nearest utility closet, whatever was closest. 

“You should get home, captain,” Tony whispered. He reached up to brush his thumb against Steve’s bottom lip, which still felt the phantom touch of Tony’s tongue. Then he stepped away, untangling himself from Steve’s hold and backing away a few steps. “Text me when you get back, alright?” 

Steve closed his mouth and nodded. “Have a good night, Tony.”

Tony’s eyes were wide and so hesitantly hopeful in the dim lighting that it made Steve want to surge forward and kiss him again, and oh  _ god Steve was done for. _

“You too, Steve,” he said. He turned and crossed the street. Steve watched until he had opened the door and then slipped inside, waving to Steve before it closed behind him with a click. 

Steve stepped back, tilting his head to stare up at the tower. It glowed at night, the blue word written across it luminescent in the absence of the sun, beaming down at the city below it, at Steve. He wondered which window was Tony’s.

After several minutes, he returned to his bike, pulling on his helmet and flipping the ignition back on. He was grinning as he rolled away from the curb, heading off in the direction of Brooklyn. 

X X X X X 

Wednesday - PM 

(10:58) back okay?

(11:02)  **Yes.**

(11:02)  **Thank you again for a lovely night.**

(11:03) i should be thanking you

(11:04) it was perfect, steve, really. 

(11:05)  **I’m glad.**

(11:06) is it too soon to try and schedule a part two?

(11:06)  **I don’t think so. I’ll check to see when the next time I can get Peter a sitter is.**

(11:07) ok. no rush, but like, kind of a rush, because i respect it and all but i’m definitely going to try and blow through these next two dates to lucky number three

(11:08)  **I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.**

(11:08)  **I have to check in on Peter. Goodnight, Tony. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.**

(11:09) gn steve :)) 

Wednesday - PM

(11:13) holyyyyy fuckin shittttttttttt

(11:15)  Did you and Steve finish up?

(11:16) mhmmm

(11:16)  And it went well? 

(11:17) holyyyyyyyyyy fuckin shitt bruce 

(11:17) he’s

(11:17) i knew he was perfect but i didnt know he was that perfect

(11:18) he took me to the cheesiest romantic italian restaurant

(11:18) and then he paid !! 

(11:18) no one has paid for anything for me since… i dont even know

(11:19)  ?

(11:20) u dont count bruce, we dont make out 

(11:20) no matter how many times ive tried, you are unfortunately heterosexual

(11:21)  So there WAS making out.

(11:22) just a little

(11:22) he said he wants to do this right which means waiting for marriage or the third date or some shit to do anything too risque

(11:23) its sweet

(11:24)  Tony, I’m so happy for you. You deserve this.

(11:25) idk about that, brucey poo, but im gonna take advantage of it

(11:25) god hes such a good kisser, it was so fuckin hot

(11:25) we almost got hit by a car

(11:26)  Tony what the fuck?

(11:27) it was really romantic

(11:28)  Alright, then.

(11:28)  I’ll get the full story over lunch tomorrow. I think I’m going to head to bed.

(11:29) oh really? okay

(11:29) tell natasha i said hi ;)

(11:30)  You’re annoying.

(11:31) love you too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, I appreciate it <3


End file.
